The Family Secret
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys. He wasn't even raised by Sirius. The poor child didn't even know that his first name was Harry. Watch as he grows up as the 'twin' of James Potter. Spoilers.
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated to that world. I do own the plot so don't you dare steal it. My best friend has a torture chamber and I have full access to it.

Prologue

Dorea's POV

My story is a funny one to tell. And a difficult one. It's a story that no one can know because it involves the impossible.

I think it would be best if I introduced myself, my name is Dorea Black-Potter. I am 41 years old and had my first child last year. I named him James Charlus. He's an active little thing. But Charlus, my husband, and I love him very much.

I don't even know where to start. But as my old headmaster once said, 'the beginning is the best place'.

I guess it all started when I was a small girl. I knew that I was different from my family. They always gave me these weird looks. I was the odd one out. They just know how different I was until I went to Hogwarts. I was the bright and clever Ravenclaw. I was the first in my family who wasn't a Slytherin. They didn't shun me after that but I was never totally accepted. I was a troublemaker but not a troublemaker. I was a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin. But I was happy.

I met Charlus in my Sixth Year at Hogwarts. He was a Gryffindor and I didn't have any classes with him until we reached N.E.W.T level classes. I didn't know what to make of him. He was incredibly bright and charming but he was a ladies man.

I'm really getting of topic here. I guess I'm afraid of revealing the truth in this book. I shouldn't be since I put an Obliviation Charm on it. No one would remember reading it anyways.

I tried to have children for years but I couldn't. Charlus was supportive but I knew he want a son to pass his name to. Then James came and I was happy. But then about fifteen months after James was born I got the shock of a lifetime...

* * *

"Charlus I'm going out for a few hours. Keep an eye on James. Do NOT allow him near the broom shed." Dorea called to her husband as she entered the kitchen. 

"When you say things like that I tend to get the impression that you don't trust me," Charlus said candidly, as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"That's because I don't," she laughed a little and opened the door. She screamed as she saw 'James' on the stoop. "Oh sweetie what are you doing out here." Then she screamed again as she looked into the baby's eyes. It wasn't her James.

"Rea, what's going on?" Then he saw that each of them had a near identical baby in their arms. In his shock, he nearly dropped the real James. "Rea, who is that?" he managed to gasp out.

"I don't know. I just found him. One thing for sure, he isn't James. And James doesn't know how to duplicate himself." She put the baby in James' highchair and began to pace.

"Did you look at the note?" he picked up the paper from the floor and opened.

_Dear Dorea and Charlus,_

_I really don't know where to begin but I guess I should start from the beginning. In the near future, there is going to be a Dark Wizard who rises that no one can defeat... until now. When James is twenty, he will have a son, Harry who is now in your care. He and his wife will be murdered by this Dark Wizard but Harry will survive. But it isn't safe for Harry in his time so I decided that I must hide him from everything. He has no where to go in this time but to his mother's sister but I fear he wouldn't be happy or safe their either. _

_Harry is fifteen months old and was born on July 31st, like all other Potter children. So the boys can be raised as twins with no difficulty. I have also sent a letter to my younger self so Harry will be able to go to Hogwarts when he turns eleven. _

_I hope that you can love Harry as your own. But please change his name. James will still have the same son and will have to name him Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Future headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The two of them were in shock. The baby was from the future. Their own son was going to be murdered. Dorea was deeply hurting by this news. She was going to lose her baby. She began to cry and she took James from her husband.

"Rea, Look at me. We know the future. We can change things. But right now we have a new son to think about we have to give him a name. Albus is right he can't be called Harry.

"I don't know what to call him. Remember that I had such a hard time with naming James. I wanted to call him Achilles before for you talked be out of it. I still like that name," gave a little sigh.

"Let's name him after my father, Adrian, give him my middle name. So they would both be named after me. This will be little Adrian Harry Potter." He took the two boys and took them to the living room so they could play before breakfast.


	2. Chapter 1 It's a Party

I don't own Harry Potter. I do own is the name Adrian and I'm only using that because I like what it means. And I own the plot.

Chapter one

Dorea's POV

It's been six moths since I found Adrian on my stoop. I love that child more than life itself. He's such a good baby. He and James get along perfectly; that's something I feared wouldn't happen. I didn't want to curse James or Adrian. But fortunately, all I had to do was modify the boys' memories. It wouldn't be a good idea for them to know that they aren't truly brothers.

I can't let anyone know the truth About Adrian, Especially the boys. They would be so confused about their relationship and I can't have that no matter what. Besides how do you explain something like that you your children.

Yes, Adrian is my baby. His mother may be another woman but right now that girl is just a baby herself. For all I know, she isn't even born yet. I won't know who she is until Harry is born. She can have Harry while Charlus and I change the future.

At least we are going to try.

I had always wanted to have a large family. Now, I have two precious sons. But I don't know if this will be enough for me. I hope that it is. I know I will not have any of my own children. However, Charlus is happy so I am happy. And that's all I can ask for.

No one in our families knows that I had James much less Adrian. The Blacks hate me and would treat my children horribly. I'm going to protect them from all that for as long as possible. I know that, no matter what I do, they will have hard lives. The fact that in the near future a Dark Lord will rise is proof enough. It is our destiny.

Charlus is the last of the Potter line other than the boys. I know they would have loved them though. I adored Charlus' father and mother. They were such good people. It was a shame that they died. But they were getting up in years. I loved them as if they were my own parents.

Not that I loved my parents. I'm glad that they died when I was young; when I was in my twenties.

I think I'm going to die before Harry is born. Dumbledore wouldn't of sent Harry to the past if we were alive in the future. That's another thing I want to try to change. But it might be futile to change that. I don't know how Charlus and I die. But for now, that's something I don't want to worry about.

Right now, I have to plan a birthday party for two little boys. I know they aren't turning two for a couple more months but I can't help but feel excited. I only invited a few of the Hogwarts' professors. Albus and Minerva said that they could make it. Minerva and I are good friends but I haven't seen that much of her since she started working at Hogwarts. I miss her dearly.

Ugh, I'm getting off topic. I only have two moths the plan. That's not nearly enough time. Everything has to be perfect for my little boys. I'm not going to spoil them. I promised Charlus that I wouldn't. Whatever they get, they will have to share.

* * *

Charlus' POV

Dorea is driving me insane. The boys are only turning two; it's not as if they will remember their second birthday. I love the girl but she is going too far with this party. I just don't have the heart to make her stop. I just have to stay out of her way as much as possible for the next few weeks.

Things have changed since we found Adrian. I'm not quite sure how they are different. It's just something that I can feel. It's a good feeling... at least it is most of the time. I don't understand it; not really. I just have to go with whatever comes my way. But I do that anyways so that is what changed. One day I will figure it out.

Adie is the sweetest baby I have ever seen, aside from my own son that is. I don't think I have accepted Adie as my son yet. I do love him. He is a Potter. But something is holding me back from making him my own. I hope this doesn't make me a bad person. I will learn to accept him; it just going to take a long time for me.

I have a tendency to go on and on and not say who I am. I am Charlus Potter. Father, husband, and Auror, I love being the second thing best.Dorea is the pride of my life. I don't care who her family is because they are my family too, however distant that may be.

I know that there are some good people in her family. My nephew, Alphard is one of them. He too is a Ravenclaw. I think he married a Muggle-born. He's likely is disowned like a few other Blacks.

I miss my family. Other than James and Adie, I have no one else. The last Potters are the last of the most prestigious and respect families of the Light side. We are true Gryffindors and our line must not die out. At least we know that there is going to be one more generation after James. But I fear for Harry.

Funny that I have accepted that one day I will have a grandson but can't accept him today as my son. Fortunately, Rea doesn't know about my reluctance towards Adrian. Hopefully, I will be over it sooner rather than later. My wife is a brilliant woman and will pick up my attitude towards the child...

* * *

"James, Adrian, it's time for you to wake up." Dorea prodded the newly turned two-year-olds from their slumber. Adrian woke instantly but James refused to move. It was odd to see a toddler behaving like that. Adrian also began to poke his brother. 

"Jay, wake up," the smaller baby prodded James.

"No." James turned around.

"I cry, Jay." Adrian began to sniffle.

Dorea just looked at the two boys, holding in her laughter. Adrian was just too cute sometimes. He was a smart child as well, she noted. He knew exactly how to get James out of bed.

Rea got the boys dressed and found that the birthday guests were already arriving. She wasn't expecting them for another half hour.

"Hi, Minnie."

"Hi, Dorea. I hope I'm not intruding. I thought I come by and help you set up for the party." Dorea stared at Minerva McGonagall. This was the girl who was always proper, even when they were students at Hogwarts themselves. Dorea was a sort of mentor for Minerva even though they were in different Houses.

The two worked as Charlus played with the boys. Dorea swore that the man was an over grown child sometimes. And to think he was an Auror. He just had a spark in him that no one could deny.

The party did start, and it started with a bang. Well, not literally. The bangs were for later when Charlus did the firework show (as if a couple of two-year-olds were going to remember that). He was doing it to appease Dorea. If Charlus had one fault, it was the lack of the ability to say no to Dorea.

Dumbledore arrived late, as always he made a dramatic entrance. He didn't stay long because as Headmaster of a school he was very busy. He did talk to Dorea to see what they named their new tagalong. He was surprised that they still kept Harry as his middle name and not much can surprise Albus Dumbledore. Though to name him Adrian was a bit predictable.

No one was the wiser that Adrian and James weren't twins. The Potters had a tough year. Their lives were in danger because of Charlus Auror status. No one but Dumbledore knew that Dorea had a child so they could stay safe from those who were hunting them. In a way this was James and Adrian's coming out in the open party. None of the Potters had even gone out in public except for when they needed some essentials.

"That went well." they were cleaning up from the party. "The boys really seemed to have enjoyed themselves. But what was Mel thinking when she got the twins toy broomsticks? The boxes clearly stated that they were for kids three and up." Dorea scoffed at the present. She wasn't that big of a fan of flying. If people were meant to fly, they would have wings.

"She must know that as Potters they would have a perpetual love for flying. My dear, Quidditch is in our blood." He could never understand Dorea's lack of enthusiasm to get on a broom. The feeling of wind blowing in his face was the one thing he would never give up... other than Dorea and the twins of course.

A/N

Sorry that this is so short. The chapters will get a little longer as the plot becomes clear.


	3. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter two

Dorea's POV

The years went by quickly and the boys are now four-years-old. I can't believe how big James and Adrian are now. Adrian is still a bit small for his age but James isn't that mush bigger than him. They must get their height from me. But then again Charlus isn't all that tall either.

I haven't brought them out in public yet. It's not safe for them. I have had parties so it is known that I have children but no one knows what they look like. They look uncannily like Charlus. James has my hazel eyes while Adrian has these beautiful bright emerald green eyes. At first, I thought it would be best to try to hide them. But then I remembered that Charlus' great aunt had green eyes. Not the same shade of Adrian's though that shouldn't be a problem. It would be a shame to hide those eyes.

I had a run in with my sister, Cassiopeia. I haven't seen her since I left school. She didn't even come to my wedding when she heard I was marrying a Potter; none of my family came. I was labeled as an embarrassment to the Black family name. And I am glad that had happened. If it hadn't then I would have been considered to be a Dark witch. This is much better for me... and for my sons. They don't have to grow up in the same environment that I did.

I'm getting all sappy now. That isn't like me at all, well maybe a little. I can't help myself. That family always makes me too emotional for my liking. But that's not their fault. Actually it is. If I were raised in a Light family, I would have turned out much differently. I would know what it would be like to come from a family that loved me. Gogh, I'm depressing myself.

I'm going to take the twins to Diagon Alley soon. They deserve to be allowed out of the house once in a while and now is good as a time as any. Besides, we are running out of supplies that we desperately need. I can't go after dark, Charlus won't allow it, and Charlus works during the day. That means I have no choice to take them shopping with me. They are old enough to know that they have to behave themselves... well I hope they are. James is a bit wild at times.

I don't think that anything bad can happen during one outing. There aren't many Dark wizards that are active. Plus, the ones that are active won't even dare attack the Alley. It's too well protected; too open of such things. Other than the fact that my husband is an Auror, they don't have a reason to come after my children or me. I guess I'm a little too optimistic. But the world is full of pessimists that someone has to be.

I babble to much don't I. Good thing no one else is going to see this or they'll think I'm madder than Dumbledore. Gogh, I hope that never happens. That would be the end of me. Well, here's to hoping.

I've been noticing some oddities about Adrian. Not anything to worry about but there are some things that are confusing. Like the fact that whenever he looks into my eyes I feel as though my entire soul has been exposed. Charlus has claimed to feel the same. But how can a child do that when most adults are afraid to even try. And he is very advanced for his age mentally. He was always smart but no four-year-old talks like he does. But the good thing is that because James is so competitive of his brother he isn't that much behind Adrian. I am a Ravenclaw so it isn't surprising that the boys are smart...

* * *

Charlus' POV

Three years and Dorea still coddles those boys. I have never seen such an overprotective mother as her. She doesn't even allow the boys to go on their toy broomsticks. That is just going too far. Potters are meant to fly and she is stopping them. The boys will be too dependent on her by the time they are ready to go to Hogwarts; that is if she even let them go.

It took me a while but Adrian has grown on me. I do recognize him as one of my one. I will always treat James a little differently but he is technically the first born. First borns are expected to be treated differently. The boys will have equal inheritance but that's because I choose to do that... or rather Dorea would skin me alive if I didn't do it that way. She's a wonderful woman; nevertheless sometimes, I can't help but be a little afraid of her temper.

James is a little goof. His sense of humor worries me at times but he knows when to be serious. That's what makes me so proud of him. His temperament is any parents' dreams come true.

Adrian also has a sense of humor but it's more subtle. He keeps James is check so that the jokes don't go too far. He is the serious one.

I think that the boys complete each other. James makes Adie have fun while Adie controls things so that they do get out of control, remarkable for a four-year-old.

Both of them are brilliant at sports. Both of them are fast and athletic, great qualities for future Quidditch players. I won't be surprised if they both made the team. I really hope they both get into the same house.

I can't believe how brilliant they are. I'm considering sending them to a Muggle primary school. They need to know how to get along with other children. As long as they can keep control of their 0magic, it shouldn't be a problem. Muggle borns go to school so I don't see why wizards can't.

Today however, Dorea and the twins are going to Diagon Alley. I hope nothing too horrible happens when she goes. But with two kids that is going to be very hard...

* * *

"Mummy, can we peas go to the Quidditch store?" James pulled on Dorea's sleeve. 

Then she looked into Adrian's bright green pleading eyes. "Peas, Mummy? I want to see the Quidditch balls."

Dorea laughed to herself. "You two can say Quidditch but can't manage please. Alright, you two but I want to finish our errands first. It won't take to long. And I was also thinking we could get ice cream. I know that you guys wouldn't say no to some chocolate fudge.

After a few shops, that included fitting the boys for robes, they were ready to get their ice cream. The boys were actually behaving themselves. And for that, Dorea was grateful.

Then Adrian ran out of the ice cream parlor. That was something she expected from James but not Adrian. She picked up James and followed after him. When she caught up with Adrian, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"I told the both of you to stay away from those filthy Mudbloods." Walburga Black swung her clenched fist at a young girl and a boy about James and Adrian's age. She continued to hit the two children until Dorea shouted at her.

"Stop that, Walburga. What are you doing to those children?" Dorea was fuming. You could see it in her eyes.

"Stay out of it, Dorea. This is no concern of yours, Cousin." However, Walburga pulled out her wand. Dorea did the same after she put James down. She made sure that her body was protecting the four children.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Walburga?" Dorea called loudly so others can hear her so she could get help. She knew she was no match for her younger cousin if they had to fight for long. Defense wasn't her best class.

Walburga answered by shouting out a stunning spell. Dorea put up a shield; too afraid to dodge it in case it struck one of the kids. Then she cast a disarming spell back but it missed her target. This went on for a few minutes; Walburga's spells were getting Darker.

"Crucio!" cried out Walburga. This only barely missed hitting someone.

Suddenly another person shot out a spell that knocked Walburga to the ground. Her wand was no where to be seen. It was Charlus. The Aurors had arrived. Dorea sighed in relief. She turned to the two badly beaten children.

"Are you two alright?" She obviously didn't know what to say.

It was the girl who spoke up. "We'll be fine. Thank you for doing that."

"We should get you to St. Mungos. There's no telling what your Mum did to you." Dorea eyed their bruised faces.

"She's not my mother. She's my aunt." The girl sure was brave talking like this. It was then she realized she had no idea what the kids' names were.

"My name is Dorea Potter. What's yours?" She tried to be as nice to them as possible. The two of them must have been terrified.

"I'm Andromeda, I just turned eleven, and the little one here is my cousin Sirius; he turned four at the end of July. He's Aunt Walburga's son.

"What's going to happen now? Are they going to send us back home?" Andromeda had a look of pure terror at the idea. "My mother would have done the same thing as Aunt Walburga. I don't want to go back and I know Sirius doesn't either."

"Walburga is likely going to spend some time is Azkaban and Orion will lose custody of Sirius and I believe his brother. If you want to you can request to be taken out of your parents' care." Then Dorea, knowing that Charlus was out of ear-shot said something her husband may not have wanted her to say. "You two can live with me. I am still your family. If you don't feel safe at home, you can request to leave and become adopted by another member of the family.

"I get the impression that your mother doesn't want you. All she has to do is sign a piece of paper that relinquishes her rights to you over to me. That is if you want to. There is no pressure for you to do this."

Sirius spoke up for the first time. "Can we Andi? I don't wanna live with your family. I like Dorea, she's nice." Dorea smiled at the boy.

Andromeda gave Dorea a calculating glace and gave Sirius a nod.


	4. Chapter 3 School

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter three

Dorea's POV

It took three weeks but Sirius and Andromeda are now mine. I don't know who's more excited the children or me, meaning all four of them.

Four. I wanted a large family but this isn't how I imagined it how it would happen. And three of them are the same age. Literally, Andromeda wasn't kidding when she said that Sirius' birthday was at the end of July. Who would have thought that Sirius was also born on July 31st? The probability of that happening is extremely slim.

I already love them. I wish I could have more time with Andromeda but she's due to go to Hogwarts next week. She seems so happy to be going. But she doesn't want to leave Sirius. I have never seen such protectiveness towards a cousin... well now brother.

Sirius is so quite. The only person that he talks to is Andromeda. But that really isn't that surprising. He may trust me but he really doesn't know how to act around me of Charlus. He gets on alright with the twins, especially Adrian. I just need to find something that will break his shell.

I am going to send them to school. I think it would be good for them. They don't know any other children their age. It might be good for Sirius to get to know Muggles and that he is allowed to talk to them. And Adrian and James would love to get out of the house once in a while. I just have to make sure that they don't let it slip that they are wizards. But that shouldn't be too hard. They can control their magic quite well. I am proud of them for that.

The pre-school begins a week before Andromeda leaves for Hogwarts so it should make Sirius more comfortable with her going. He really needs her. But he has to learn to rely on his family.

* * *

Charlus' POV

I don't know what to think of those kids that Rea brought home. I trust them because I know what they have gone through. And I'll do anything Rea wants me to so I accepted them as part of my family. I... I guess that I'm worried about having three four-year-olds.

Sirius is so quite. I want to help him so much that it hurts. No child deserves to live through the abuse Walburga inflicted on Sirius. I suppose that's why his doesn't talk; he's afraid. But he doesn't need to be scared anymore. Rea and I just need time. I'm glad that I have the rest of the summer off. Right now, Sirius needs me more than anything, more than he needs Rea.

The twins are being great about having Siri and Andi. Adie and Jay try to include Siri in everything. The poor child just doesn't have the heart to join just yet. He is always found shadowing Andi. He's going to be devastated when she leaves.

School might be a good thing for Siri. He will know that he is accepted when we treat him as we treat Adie and Jay. I've given them all small chores that they have to do. Nothing big. Just clearing their places after they eat and making their beds.

We don't have House Elves. Rea has some bad memories from the Black house involving the family House Elf. She never told me what happened but it can't be very pleasant.

I'm spending too much time with Rea. I'm starting to ramble like her.

I took the boys to a park. Adie and Jay were as energetic as ever but Siri just sat on a swing until we left. Most kids would run to the nearest child and would be instant best friends. Not so with Siri. I think he might have inadvertently put up a Notice-Me-Not around him so the other kids wouldn't see him.

I just have to wait and let him heal on his own. Time truly is a healer.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

Mum and Dad. Those are such foreign words to me. It feels weird to use them. But that's what Dorea and Charlus insist Sirius and I call them. In the Black family, you don't say Mum and Dad; you say Mother and Father. That was what is proper for those in our station. Mum and Dad are for lesser humans. I really hated that rule.

I'm going to Hogwarts soon. My ex-sister, Bellatrix a Third Year, is going to be there. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing her everyday. I hate her so much. She never really was my sister. She never protected me, as a sister should.

I think she was jealous.

I was the pretty one. The smart one. The most powerful one. And she hated me for that. Narcissa is pretty but no where near as powerful as I am. But Bellatrix always had to force her magic out.

Yea, I know we're not supposed to do magic but Mot... no Druella. She's not my mother anymore... expected it of us, and the Darker the better. Bellatrix made Druella proud with her Reductor Curse. I liked Cheering Charms. I like to make people happy. And because of that, I was looked down upon. And for that, I am eternally grateful.

Mum and Dad are wonderful. They actually care about me. They don't force me to use my magic... or any of my abilities. I can just be me and that is all I ever wanted.

But Sirius is another matter. I think he might be depressed. I read about it when I snuck out to go to the local Muggle library. It's not just a Muggle condition, so I have ever right to worry about him. There just never been a case of depression reported in someone so young. I love him and I don't want anything to happen to him. But if he doesn't get better soon he could eventually lose himself. It seems to be almost as bad as the affect of a Dementor. At least we can try to fight those off..

I'm glad Mum encouraged me to write in a diary. I feel a lot better after putting my feelings done on parchment. I, however have to go now. Mum wants me to help with dinner.

* * *

"Andromeda, can you go wake your brothers?" Dorea looked at her new daughter with care. 

"Sure Mum. But Jay is hard to wake. If I didn't know that he went to bed at seven I'd say that he didn't get enough sleep." Andi ran up the stairs before her mum said anything.

She found the three boys in their room Adrian was already awake. She thought that kid was a bit odd but never said anything. It was his eyes that made her uncomfortable.

"Adie you wake Jay and I'll get Sirius. You guys have school today and Mum doesn't like being late. Well, you know that better than I do." She smiled at the kid. He probably saved her and Sirius' lives that day in the Alley.

Adrian poked James in his side in a complex pattern that he used every morning. Andi then thought that both kids were odd. She leant towards Sirius' ear and said the magic word "Bacon" and Sirius was immediately awake. Andi corrected herself again all three boys were odd.

Because of the adoption, Sirius and Andi took upon some of the appearances of the new parents. So, now Sirius now had the famous Potter hair and looked more like the twins. While, Andi's natural hair-color was red like Dorea's. But since she was a Metamorphmagus, she could have any hair color she wanted. So far, she was able to hide this fact from her parents but she wanted to tell them the truth before she left for school. Today she decided to 'paint' her nails blue with bronze tips.

An hour later, the family (minus Mr. Potter who took the time to get more sleep) was walking into town where the school was located. Dorea was worried about leaving the boys, especially Sirius. She was never apart from James and Adrian. Sirius was clingy to Andromeda so she had to come along to make him comfortable.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Tonks. I'll be the boys' teacher. I can't say that I had triplets before but I'm sure that I'll be able to tell the three of you apart in to time. I see that you al have different eye color so it should he easy."

"I'm Dorea Potter and the green eyed one is Adrian, the hazel is James, and Sirius has the dark gray eyes. Andromeda here is eleven and will be going to a school in Scotland for the gifted." Dorea gave Andromeda a half hug.

"So is my son, Ted. This school wouldn't happen to be Hogwarts would it. Your daughter is a witch. I just found out about my son a few months ago." Mrs. Tonks was excited to meet another young witch.

"My family has been magic for a very long time. My husband is a descendant of one of he founders. So I know that it is more than a thousand years..." Then there was crash behind Dorea.

"Excuse me. Vernon Dursley, I told you that you have to share the toys. Now give the drill back to Marissa." The teacher ran over to the children to get the situation under control.

"No! Drills are for boys NOT for girls. She can go over there with those freaks and play with dolls." He obviously meant the triplets when he said freaks. Sirius hid himself behind Andromeda. He hated loud noises and Vernon was exceptionally loud.

"Vernon you will stand in the corner for four minutes and think of what you said. No one here are freaks." She then turned to the Potters. "I'm sorry about him. I know his parents and they are bigoted idiots. I know that that boy will be the same way. I have already had to break up three fights because of that boy. I'll try my hardest that nothing happens to any of your boys." She gave them all a smile

* * *

The first day of pre-school was a success. None of the boys blew anything up or caused anything to disappear. James was actively talking about how none of the pictures in the story books moved while Adrian nodded along with him. Sirius was even adding a few snippets. 

"That Vernon kid is so mean," whispered the shy boy. "He kept taking things that didn't belong to him and then he tried to eat Marissa's biscuits. I don't like him at all."

"Well, you shouldn't like kids like that." Charlus told Sirius. Sirius sighed in relief when he saw that he wasn't going to be yelled at (or worse) for talking.

* * *

It's was later that night and Dorea went into Andromeda's room to give her some washed robes. Andromeda was playing with her hair to see what kind of length she liked. Ever since she moved in with the Potters, her hair was long that reached the middle of her back. Now it was short in a Muggle pixie cut. Dorea dropped the robes when she saw what her daughter could do. 

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. My old parents used to force me to change my looks so that I would look more like them. But I really do look like you, even before you adopted me. I'm sorry that I lied to you." Andromeda had tears in her eyes.

Dorea wiped them away and took the girl into her arms. She had no idea that the girl was so afraid of her ability.

"Oh, sweetie, I would never do that to you. But I must ask that you keep your hair at least your ears. Any shorter is unbecoming of a lady." Dorea cupped the girl's face. "I won't use you like Durella and Cygnus used you. I love you Andromeda and I hope you won't ever forget that."

The girl nodded and hugged her Mum.

A/N I know, a bit too soppy at the end there.


	5. Chapter 4 One More Potter For Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

Dorea's POV

My baby girl left for Hogwarts today. I sent the family owl with her so I can hear from her as soon as possible. I wanted to get her an owl of her own but Charlus set against it. Maybe I'll get her a pet for Christmas.

I worry about her. Bellatrix is going to be there and I know Druella is going to order Bellatrix to harm Andromeda. I gave her a charm bracelet to help protect her. But she's eleven-years-old. She shouldn't need that kind of protection.

On a good note, Sirius is becoming less shy around us. I think he takes comfort in knowing that we won't punish him of every small mistake. Just the other night he fell asleep leaning against me. I am so happy he is finally comfortable with me. The little things are truly what matters.

The three of them with their control is impressive. That Dursley boy isn't making matters any better. He harasses the boys whenever he can. I have seen him do it. Tala Tonks can't do anything about it except put him in the corner for a timeout. But that isn't stopping him; he just does it again. He keeps calling them freaks; especially Adrian because of his green eyes. But the taunts don't get to him.

Despite the Dursley boy's attempts to make my boys friendless, it didn't work. Most of the other kids adore my boys. They are so friendly and funny that they are irresistible. But I'm a little bias.

I'm surprised that things are going so well for the boys. They were raised differently from the Muggle children and yet they fit in with them. Maybe it's because they are still so young. Or maybe the things they say is constituted to them having an overactive imagination. Tala knows the truth but is sworn to secrecy because of her own son being a wizard. Besides, who would believe her if she did tell.

* * *

Charlus' POV

Dorea really needs to get out of the house for a few hours. I know that she is very lonely with Andi and the boys gone. I don't want to see what she'll be like in a few years when the boys go to Hogwarts.

Sirius can be a handful at times. When he's around those he's comfortable with... well if it is James its Siri who's causing mischief, especially when it comes to that Vernon kid. I have never seen so much hate between four-year-olds.

Jay seems to be the leader of the brothers. He's the one that approves of the ideas. He's the one who directs the others. It's actually quite amusing; though I wish that they would speak in English so I know what to expect from them. I have no idea how Siri picked up so quickly since Jay and Adie have been speaking it since they were three. Even Andi seems to know what they are saying.

Adie is still the voice of reason... though his voice isn't always heard. But that doesn't mean that he's innocent of mischief. He's the protector of the group. He hates it when anyone bullies Marissa or any of the other kids really.

I'm going to miss having Andi around. She really was spunky. Her red hair in was always in different styles. She kept it red even though she could change it to any color that she wanted. She also kept her eyes green like Adie's. I think she feels more part of the family like that. That makes me proud of her

* * *

Anromeda's POV

Right now, I am sitting on the train to Hogwarts. And I am completely bored stiff. Ted Tonks is a nice fellow but he talks way too much. He keeps asking me about flying and magic. I try to answer but while I know some spells, most of them are... questionable.  
I try to keep him quiet by playing with my nails. But soon he's requesting that I do certain colors and lengths. I'm still learning how to use my powers and it's tiring. I finally settle on blue and bronze again. Then I tell the obnoxious boy that I am taking a nap until the trolley arrives. I really hope that we aren't in the same House.

I guess that I am lucky that Bellatrix has some 'friends' to use the term loosely. She didn't come looking for me during the trip. I am eternally grateful for that. I know that Mum's charm bracelet will protect me. I just wish I didn't need the protection.

I am excited that I am finally going to learn magic. Good magic I mean. I can't want for Transfiguration and Charms. I know some charms already so I know I can do it. Professor McGonagall, who the triplets call Auntie Minnie, told all of the things I would learn in her class.

But I am nervous as well. What if something went wrong? What if I really am meant to be a Slytherin? I don't think I could bear being in that House. I couldn't put up with being with Bellatrix. But mostly I couldn't stand knowing that once again I'm not like the rest of my family. Only this time that would be a bad thing rather than a good thing.

What I really want is to stand out from the rest of my family. Yeah, I know that I a Metamorphmagus but that's not the kind of different that I want to be. I want to be known for being good despite the way I was brought up.

Everyone knows that I used to be a Black. It must have been in all the papers. Those who were wizard raised would have told the Muggle borns. I don't really care. I'm a Potter now. But I still need to prove myself. I guess I am a bit ambitious, though that isn't a bad thing. I want to put that ambition towards my studies rather than toward the Dark Arts like most of my former family.

I know that I can do it. I'm just scared.

* * *

Andromeda Potter followed the rest of the First Years to the boats. When she looked around her and was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one who was nervous about what was going to happen next. Ted Tonks, who was next to Andi, was actually quiet for the first time since she met him. For some reason this relaxed her.  
Even through her nervousness, she could appreciate the beauty around her. The boat ride was amazing. The weather was perfect everything was perfect.

She really didn't pay attention to anything when she got into the castle. She didn't notice the ghosts that glided right in front of her. She didn't care about the enchanted ceiling. She didn't listen to the Sorting Hat's song. She didn't pay attention to the names as her classmates were called.

"Potter, Andromeda."

It was her turn. Her legs felt as though a Jelly-Legs jinx was placed on them. She really didn't want to move from her place in the line. But she did it anyways. The Hat was placed on her head.

"_Well, here's an interesting mind. I see you used to be a Black," the Hat whispered in her mind._

"_I was never a Black, not really. If you put me into Slytherin, it'll be like sending a Muggle-born in there. I really don't care where I am as long as it's not Slytherin." Her thoughts were almost scathing._

"_Oh I would never do that to you. Slytherin would harm you actually. You are far too intelligent. I think you are best suited for..._

"Ravenclaw!"

Andi sighed in relief and walked to the Ravenclaw table. She was already planning what she was going to put into her letter.

* * *

Dorea was on her way to pick up the boys when the owl landed on her shoulder. She was ecstatic to see that the owl had a couple letters attached to her leg. One was from Andromeda and the other was for Tala Tonks. Her own daughter was treating her like an owl.  
She read her letter as she walked to the preschool. She was nearly skipping when she read that Andromeda was a Ravenclaw as she was. Potters were typically in Gryffindor so she was the first one in generations.

She sent the owl off just as she reached the town. She quickly reached the school and went to Tala's classroom. She was just finishing up when Dorea knocked on the door.

"I got a letter for you from Ted. It's pretty thick." Dorea smiled at her new friend.

"Well it seems as though Ted is in Ravenclaw. He goes on and on about the Great Hall and the kids he met so far. There are three... no four paragraphs about Andromeda alone. Another two about the Common Room. That boy sure loves to talk. I just didn't know her loved to write as well."

"It seems as though your son has a crush on Andromeda," she laughed. "Well, they will be seeing a lot of each other for the next seven years. Though, in my letter, it seems that Andromeda finds Ted annoying."

The boys pulled at Dorea's skirt; a sure sign that they wanted to leave. She picked up Sirius said her goodbyes and left the school.

"Guess what we did today Mummy!" Adrian seemed to be extra excited.

"What did you do, dear?"

"We put a jinx on Vernon that caused him to keep tripping whenever he tried to stand up." James answered for his brother.

"Why did you do that?" She wasn't about to punish them if they had a good reason for jinxing the boy. Though there probably was a better way to deal with the child.

"He kept pulling on Amie's hair but he had to stand to reach her. So we jinxed him so he couldn't hurt her." Sirius explained for them. He was always the most articulate of the three boys.

"Why didn't you tell Mrs. Tonks that Vernon was pulling Amie's hair?" She had to hear this one.

"Well," Adrian picked up the story, "She was in the back of the room with Marissa because she had an owie on her knee."

"Alright, I believe you. But next time tell Mrs. Tonks."

Ten minutes later, they came home to a smoldering ruin.


	6. Chapter 5 Coluber

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter five

Dorea's POV

I can't believe that everything is gone. Not even magic can repair or replace what we lost. Charlus is just happy that we weren't home when the house was attacked. Come to think of it, I'm happy of that fact as well.

We were supposed to be safe in Oxford. The Ministry promised us that they would protect our family. So much for trust, huh? They wanted to relocate us closer to London but I refused. I love living in Oxford. Besides, there's no proof that it was even wizards who attacked us.

I'm being childish. At least that's what Charlus was saying. I don't want to move. It's peaceful here. And I refuse to be forced out of my home, though technically I don't have one.

The boys are in high spirits. They are actually behaving for once. Its fun to watch them as they played in our small flat that we were living to until the Ministry fixed up our old place.

Tala offered us a place to stay but it didn't feel right to have her to put up four wizards and a witch. That woman is almost too kind. But I suspect that she is lonely. Ted is all she had until he started school. She told me that her husband left her when he found out that Ted was a wizard. She didn't deserve that. She couldn't control what her son was. I wish I could help her.

* * *

Charlus' POV

I'm hiding the cause of the fire from everyone. Dorea can't know that a Dark wizard is after her. I want to keep her safe but I can't do that if I'm not allowed to tell her.

That's right the Ministry is forbidding me from telling my wife that she's in danger.

This new Dark Wizard is after her because she turned her back on her heritage. He's after her because she's from a family of Dark wizards and she's a Light witch.

All I can do is protect her as best as I can. Though I wish she would agree to move and put our new home under the Fidelius Charm. But she won't do that unless she had a good enough reason.

The boys are adjusting nicely to the fact that we don't live in a mansion. And for that, I am very grateful. They lost everything but aren't affected by it. That just proves that they don't care about material possessions. Dorea and I must be doing something right with them.

Adie is asking questions though. I wish I could answer them but I can't. How do you tell a four-year-old that a bad man wants him and his mother dead? Even if I weren't forbidden to tell them, I wouldn't... I couldn't. But that boy is too smart for his own good. He also has a knack for asking questions that can't be answered. That will get him into trouble one day.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

School is great! The other girls in my dorm are so much fun. The stereotypical brainy-girls have don't have fun isn't true. Sure, we study a lot but we know how to party as good as the rest of them.

We won our first Quidditch match. Ravenclaw killed Slytherin. I swear that the Seeker was blind. Our Seeker wasn't much better. Good thing he's a Seventh Year and will be gone. Hopefully, the seeker we have next year is better than he is.

Ted Tonks is driving me insane! I can't get him to leave me alone. I said once and I'll say it a million times over, he is so annoying. He's always asking me to morph for him. I don't to hurt his feelings and it's not as if he's asking me to morph into something I'm not comfortable with.

Daddy is hiding something. I just feel it. I wish I knew what it was. I don't even Mum suspects anything. But I will get to the bottom of everything. I can't get him to tell me anything. Too bad, I have to wait until Christmas holidays.

The boys have been learning how to write at school and have been sending me some interesting letters.

* * *

"Children, it's time for writing lessons," Tala Tonks shouted over her students. She however didn't notice the three whispering in the back. 

"Amesjay, atwhay areway eway oinggay aboutway Ursleyday," asked Adie.

"Othingnay etyay," he replied.

"Eahyay, eway avehay otay attackway enwhay ehay eastlay expectsway itway." Sirius gave his brothers an evil smirk. "Ursleyday ashay onay ideaway atwhay eway areway apablecay ofway."

"Irisay isway ightray," said Adie. "Utbay eway ancay'tay aitway ootay onglay."

They went back to their lessons. Each of them was planning a way to prank Vernon Dursley. Each of them thought that they had the perfect idea. They knew that they had to keep their magic downplayed if they didn't want to be caught.

Toward the end of the day, the headmistress of the school came into the classroom holding a covered cage. But it looked liked she would rather not have been holding it. When she reached to teacher's desk, she quickly put the cage down. After a quick conversation the headmistress, Mrs. Tonks told all her to gather around her desk.

Adrian could hear a hissing voice coming from the covered cage. It seemed to be a bit angry for being covered for so long.

"Well, class, the Headmistress was just here to drop off our new class pet. Coluber," she pulled off the cover, "is an adder which is a type of snake" She went on and talked about his qualities. But Adrian was paying more attention to what the snake was saying.

"_Let me out of here. I don't mind the cage but couldn't you have gotten me a bigger one. I can barley move." _

Adrian was shocked to hear the snake talking. He may have been four but he knew what it meant to hear a snake was talking. So he did what every four-year-old would do in his situation, he fainted.

James and Sirius were the first to notice. They tried to wake their brother but he wouldn't budge. So they each took an arm and pulled him to the coat room. Fortunately (for them), Sirius knew locking charms. Also, they had water to try to wake Adrian. It took them a few minutes but they did manage to wake him.

"Atwhay appenedhay? Ywhay idday ouyay aintfay?" asked James.

"Iway annotcay elltay ouyay. Ouyay ouldway otnay elievebay emay ifway Iway idday." Adrian was crying because if his family found out... well he didn't know what they would think.

"Ouyay ancay elltay usway anythingway. Eway areway ouryay othersbray." Sirius' grey eyes looked into Adrian's green ones.

"Iway ewknay atwhay ethay akesnay asway ayingsay." He looked away from his brother.

"Eway avehay otay elltay ummymay and adday."

"No! She would freak if she found out." Adrian switched back to English.

"She wouldn't do that. Mummy loves us." James couldn't believe that Adrian was talking like that.

At Adrian's nod, Sirius unlocked the door.

It was nearly bedtime when Adrian found his Mum and Dad alone. He had his head done. Dorea knew that he was afraid. But of what she didn't know. At first, she thought it was because of the snake but she didn't think so. All of her kids loved animals, no matter what it was.

Of course, she knew that Adrian fainted during class. Tala would have thought it irresponsible not to tell. So that might have been bothering him. But if that were true, he wouldn't have been so afraid. No something happened today that she didn't know about.

Adrian Climbed into her lap.

"Sweetie is something wrong." She gave him a soft smile that gave him all the encouragement he needed. He told her everything that happened after the headmistress left Coluber in the classroom. When he was done both of his parents gave him a hug told them that they didn't care he was a Parseltongue.

As soon as the boys were put to bed, Dorea sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore. She hoped that he could explain to her how her son was a Parselmouth when only those of Slytherin's line could be. She actually thought that Slytherin's line had died out a long time ago. Most people believed that.

The letter she got back wasn't what she was expecting. All that it said was for her and Charlus to come to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. Neither she nor Charlus was happy with that. They knew that he was busy but Christmas holidays was over away and lasted for three weeks. So, they had to wait over a month to get answers and they weren't happy about that.

* * *

A/N I should explain some things to y'all. First, there isn't a family tree in Grimmauld Place. That's way no one knows about James or Adrian. I couldn't think of a way to make everyone believe that Adrian is really Dorea and Charlus' son with it. The only thing I could think of is a Confundus Charm. Second, Regulus is with Druella and Cygnus. They are Andi's parents. And third, they don't live in Godric's Hollow. They live in Oxford; though already put that in this chapter. I wanted to make that clear. 

And anyone who can tell me what language I used will get a brownie.


	7. Chapter 6 Another Birthday

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter six

Dorea's POV

The boys are turning eight in a few days. Andromeda had her fifteenth birthday while she was at school I guess that time really flown since I first got Sirius and Andromeda. They are no longer the shy, abused children that I first met. They are very out going and in love with the life that I could give them. I wonder what would have happened to them if Adrian hadn't run from me that day in Diagon Alley. I shudder to think of the lives they would be leading if I hadn't rescued them.

The house was rebuilt a few kilometers from the old site. The house isn't as big but I think I like it better that way. When I went to see Dumbledore, he told me that it was likely to be the work of Tom Riddle, a Slytherin a Year below Minerva. He also told me that he, too, was a Parselmouth. I didn't understand what that meant.

This makes me wonder what happened the day that James and his wife died. How did Harry survive? Why did he survive? Did Riddle try to kill Harry as well? If he did, why did he fail? I guess I will never know. I'm not sure I want to know.

No one else has been attacked since that day four years ago. But I know that this the last that I will hear of Riddle. If Dumbledore is right, this is the man that will kill my son. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to die so young. I know that the future has been changed. Having Adrian, Sirius, and Andromeda has proven that. The timeline has been altered ever since Harry was sent back.

I agreed that the boys could have a birthday party with all of their Muggle friends this year. The problem with that is that they can't have the party at home. We can't risk exposing the magical world. The boys understand that we can't have Muggles in our home but they hate they have to hide who they are.

Maybe I made a mistake by sending the boys to that Muggle school. Maybe I did more harm than good. I hope not. I just wanted to give a normal life. But now that I think about it, I don't think I would have put James in school if it were just him. Purebloods just don't go to school.

* * *

Charlus' POV

Do you ever get the feeling that things can't get any weirder but suddenly it does? I thought my life had reached the epitome of weird. Then my sons just made my life even stranger.

I think I should explain what happened.

A few weeks ago, before school was let out, the boys were given an assignment that had them tell about their families. One of the questions was what their parents did for a living. Instead of lying, the boys all said that I have a top secret job with the government. That is somewhat true. My job doesn't let me talk about it to others. Now most of the kids think that I am a spy. Well every one of them but Dursley and the two friends he managed to get. They were trying to convince the other kids that I was unemployed and we live in a two room shack. The boys just laughed it off and asked Dursley why they had the best of everything if they were poor.

While things may be weird, they are peaceful. Lately, my job has been very easy. But I know that this is just the clam before the storm. Andi says that she feels that something big is going to happen and our family will be in the middle of it. I'm beginning to think that she might be a minor Seer. I don't know how that is possible; there hasn't been a Seer in our family in over a hundred years.

On the plus side, Rea has finally allowed the boys to learn how to fly. I was right they are naturals. I won't be surprised if they make it on the Quidditch team. Andi made it her Second Year. She has won most of her games and Ravenclaw won the cup quite a few times. I went to some of her games and I was impressed. If she wanted to, she could play professionally. However, she wants to be a journalist. I would be proud no matter what she chooses.

I got the whole family Cleansweep Fours. They are the best money can buy. All of the professional Quidditch players ride them. I'm so lucky that I have kids who love to fly.

On second thought, I'm just plain lucky.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

He's jealous. I can't believe that Ted Tonks is jealous of my boyfriend, Logan Edgecombe. I don't know what his problem is. After I stopped thinking that Ted was the most annoying creature in the wizarding world, he became my best friend. I don't want to lose the closeness Ted and I have because of a boy. I know I haven't been spending that much time with Ted since I got together with Logan. But the relationship is just so new that I don't want it to end before it begins. I really don't know what to do.

I know if I should talk to Mum about this. It may have been four years since I became a Potter but it's still weird to have a family that's so close. I remember how things used to be and I still act as though I still have to be afraid. I know that's silly but that's how I feel. I love them so much. I don't want to lose them and if I don't behave right I that might just happen. Ugh! I'm so confused. Maybe I'll get used to this in time.

Great now I'm depressing myself. I'm usually a happy person mind you. So now I'm going to talk about happier things.

Professor Flitwick, my Head of House, told me that I might have a chance of being a Prefect. Ravenclaw is one of the hardest Houses to choose from because we are all such good students and are always the one that are the best behaved. I know that Headmaster Dumbledore is one who chooses the Prefects. I can't wait to get this year's school list. I really want to be the Prefect. I worked so hard for the position. I worked harder than the other girls.

* * *

"Adrian! Wait for us!" James called out to Adrian. 

Adrian, who was still the smallest of the Potter triplets, was the fastest. Both James and Sirius was only a little taller but still short for their age. That didn't stop them from being energetic and the life of any party.

And speaking of parties; in a few hours all of the boys' friends would be showing up in the park to begin the boys' eighth birthday party. It seemed as if nothing could ruin the party. It was a bright clear day with no lingering clouds in the sky.

None of the parents wanted to stay so Dorea had Andi and Ted helping with the party. But they were avoiding each other. Dorea tried to get them to work together but was failing miserably. She also very curious as to why her daughter was being antisocial towards the one person at the party that was her age. The fact that the boy was her best friend was beside the point. When they were finished with the decorations, she pulled her daughter to side and put up a few charms so no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Andromeda, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to Ted?" She looked deep into the young girl's eyes.

"Because he's being a prat to me when I talk about Logan." Andi pulled out her wand and randomly charmed the things around her. "He hates him and he doesn't have a reason to hate him."

"Just give Ted some time." Dorea knew that Ted had a crush on her daughter. "He'll get over it. Try talking to him and not yelling at him."

"Alright, I'll try but if he starts to rag on about Logan then I'm going to stop talking to him."

She started to walk away. But before she got too far she heard her mum say, "Andromeda, remember that he's a fifteen-year-old boy. He's an idiot." Andi laughed at her mums words.

The party guest began to arrive. But so did Vernon Dursley and his younger sister, Marge (Dorea refused to use the word little when it came to that girl). He stomped towards her boys but with one look at her husband, she knew that Adrian, James, and Sirius would have to deal with the little horror. She was too engaged in watching Vernon that she didn't notice that the children's mother was stomping toward her. But Charlus did notice and was soon at his wife's side.

"Leave here you vagrants. This park isn't for the likes of you and your nasty little brood. Vernon told me all about you, unemployed beggars. I won't have you polluting our park." She glared at the couple.

"Now see here you wretched woman, I paid good money to use this park for a _private _party for my sons. Now you and your children leave here at once." Charlus glared right back at her. "None of my _guests _like Vernon so he will have to go."

"Paid good money, an unlikely story! We know nothing about you. And I for one think that you should leave."

"And you are the only one who thinks that. Yes, we like our privacy but there's nothing wrong with that. So just leave my family alone."

Mrs. Dursley just huffed and called for her children.

-While the adults were talking-

"What are you doing here freaks?" Marge Dursley's voice was reminiscent of her brother's.

Adrian looked at the over sized six-year-old. "Please, is that the best insult that you can come up with? Freaks?"

"Should we grade her insult brothers? Since she's so young, I would go a high as three," said James.

"You were always to generous, Jay. I think it was a one. Girls are supposed to be smarter, in some cases, than boys are. That's what Mum always tells Andi."

"I agree with Siri. It was a one. Though I don't agree with the girls are smarter comment. Mum is a girl after all." Adie had the famous Potter smirk on his face.

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Vernon Dursley was turning purple with anger.

Sirius whispered into James ear, "You want to see what color he turns next."

Unfortunately, they couldn't do that because Vernon and Marge's mother called them. But as they were leaving, Vernon bumped into the food table and knocked the cake to the ground. Dorea saw how disappointed the kids were and declared that she had another cake at home and could have it at the park in less than ten minutes.

* * *

Here are the translations for the Pig Latin in the last chapter. 

Amesjay, atwhay areway eway oinggay otay oday aboutway Ursleyday

James, what are we going to do about Dursley

Othingnay etyay

Nothing Yet

Eahyay, eway avehay otay attackway enwhay ehay eastlay expectsway itway

Yeah, we have to attack when he least expects it

Ursleyday ashay onay ideaway atwhay eway areway apablecay ofway

Dursley has no idea what we are capable of

Irisay isway ightray

Sirius is right

Utbay eway ancay'tay aitway ootay onglay

But we can't wait too long

Atwhay appenedhay? Ywhay idday ouyay aintfay?

What happened? Why did you faint

Iway annotcay elltay ouyay. Ouyay ouldway otnay elievebay emay ifway Iway idday

I cannot tell you. You would not believe me if I did

Ouyay ancay elltay usway anythingway. Eway areway ouryay othersbray

You can tell us anything. We are your brothers

"Iway ewknay atwhay ethay akesnay asway ayingsay.

I knew what the snake was saying

"Eway avehay otay elltay ummymay and adday."

We have to tell mummy and daddy.

Congratulations to all those who guessed right. I had to make way too many brownies. And no Manda I still can't send yours by mail.


	8. Chap 7The Furture Never Looked So Grim

II don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter six

Dorea's POV

The Dursleys have moved away. Mrs. Dursley wanted to live closer to Vernon's school; I think it's called Smelly. So now, the boys don't have deal with him ever again and they don't start Hogwarts for another year.

I still can't believe that they are ten already. It feels like just yesterday that James was born, that Adrian was left on my doorstep, that Sirius and Andromeda joined my family. So much happened in the past decade that and I don't know how I survived it all. Know that I wouldn't have been able to deal with it all if it weren't for Charlus. He has been so great during all of this. Not many men would have put up with taking in three kids.

I don't think that I'll be writing anymore. My story with the boys is almost over. I know that unless something happens, I am going to be dead in less than ten years. But I don't think my death can be prevented. I have accepted it though.

Dumbledore once told me that death is the next great adventure. And how can I doubt him? He is the wisest man to walk the earth since Merlin himself. Many may think that he might be even wiser than him.

But big things are about to happen and my family is going to be in the middle of it.

* * *

Charlus' POV

Big things are about to happen and I'd give anything to prevent it. Rumors are flying around the Ministry about a new Dark Lord. People are dying all over the place. Minister Bagnold is trying her best to put an end to all of the attacks.

But things are just going to get worse before they get better. We all know that. Yet, we try to ignore the fact that people are dieing.

We know that people are being murdered and tortured. Heck, even the Muggles have noticed that something is wrong. They are seeing people dieing right and left but don't know how it's happening. We are trying to convince them that there are gas leaks or an unidentifiable virus in England.

Dumbledore asked Dorea and I to join his group called the Order of the Phoenix. I am still thinking about it. I know what I would be asked to do if we join. I would have to become a spy in the Ministry. I don't know if I could do that. I have such a high position that the information that I could get could be invaluable.

But I don't want to put my family in even more danger. Being an Auror does that enough. Gagh, I don't know what to do. I asked Rea and she said that she would support me any all of my decisions. She trusts my judgment and will follow me. That's what I love about her.

I was told that Aurors aren't allowed any sort of document other that official documents. So that means that I have to put this journal in a vault in Gringotts. I can't bring myself to destroy this because it has so much of my life in it. If I retire, I will write again. But that won't be for a very long time.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

I'm in a lot of trouble. Well... not really. I just realized that I'm in love with my best friend. But I'm going out with Logan and I care deeply for him. I've been with him for so long that I just feel safe with Logan.

I know that at the end of the year he is going to ask me to marry him. I don't want to though. I want to be with Ted. And he wants me. He has always wanted me. I guess I know why he was always so jealous.

Gagh, I am confused as to what to do. I can't just leave Logan. But it isn't fair of me to keep him in a relationship that doesn't stand a chance. I want to be free from all of this. I have to end it as soon as possible. I hope I don't hurt him too much.

On the plus side, I am leaving Hogwarts in June. I can't wait for my Seventh Year to end. I am already applying to some publications. Dad thinks I'm being a little too ambitious. But I want to be secure when I leave school. I won't depend on someone to always take care of me. Mum thinks I'm a little too independent.

I gotta go for now.

* * *

Andromeda was once again looking for Logan. He was constantly disappearing. He missed many of their dates. And Andi was getting sick of it. Now she was going to find out why. But in order to that, she had to find him first. She went to the first person that might know, Ted Tonks. 

"Ted, have you seen Logan? I can't find him anywhere. I have to tell him something very important."

That put a lot of thoughts in Ted's mind. He knew where he was but it took him a few seconds longer than necessary to answer.

"He's in the dorm." Then he remembered something that could hurt her. "But I wouldn't go up there if I were you. The place is a mess." He hoped that would keep her out of the dorm.

"Ted," she put her hand on her shoulder, "I have three brothers. I think I can handle a little mess." She walked past him up to the dorm.

"Andi, you really don't want to go in there!" Ted called after her but she didn't hear him because she was already half way up the stairs. He braced himself for what he knew what was coming.

Andi didn't even bother knocking; she had been going into the boys' dorm since she was a First Year. The boys weren't surprised when she decided to enter their room unannounced.

"Hey Logan, we need..." It was then that she saw the girl in his arms. She ran out of the room in tears. Ted called to her but she didn't hear him. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran after her. It was a good thing that he knew her so well or him might never have found her. He went to the seventh floor and asked for a room where he could think. Inside, he fond a room identical to the one she had in Oxford.

"Andromeda? Please talk to me." He walked toward her. He may not have liked that Andi was dating him but he didn't like seeing her so hurt.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." Her voice was low and full of pain. "You knew that he was cheating on me. And you didn't tell me. Why Ted? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry Andi. I wanted to protect you." He sat down next to her.

"I didn't need your protection!" She got up from the bed so she wasn't so close to Ted." I can take care of myself. But worst part of all of this is that you lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive you that. Don't you that the one thing I can't bare is rejection! And he rejected me for a Fifth Year." She was really yelling at him now.

"You know that the humor in this is I was going up there to break up with him. I guess it's over with now anyways."

She sat down on the floor with her back against the bed. Ted slid down next to her. He put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He could feel her sobbing and his jumper was getting soaked through. But he didn't care. He just cared about being there for his friend.

"You know I told you that Logan was an idiot," he said trying to get Andi to laugh.

"You've been telling me that for over two years. But this time I was the idiot. I let things go too far with Logan. I can't say that I'm shocked that he did cheat."

"You are not an idiot. You just didn't know how to get out of a dead relationship." He pulled her off his shoulder. "He doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him."

"Why am I even crying? I don't even like him that much." She finally smiled. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Breakfast is over by now but we can get something to eat before I have to go to practice."

While Andi was gone, Ted picked up a piece of Muggle paper. A half finished song was written on it. Just looking at the lyrics, he knew that the girl was in a lot of pain. But he knew that she'd be better in time.

When she came out her eyes were no longer puffy and she had a smile on her face. That was the marvel of being a Metamorphmagus.

"So, it's really over between you and Logan?" She nodded. "Then I won't fell guilty doing this." He pushed her against the wall and deeply kissed her. In her shock, she pulled away and smacked him. But then she realized that it was Ted that she wanted to kiss in the first place and kissed him back.

* * *

Things back in Oxford weren't nearly as dramatic as they were at Hogwarts. That meant that there was three bored ten-year-olds sitting at home with nothing to do. Their parents were out so they weren't allowed to fly. 

James and Sirius were more than willing to break this rule but Adrian didn't want to have anything to do with it. He was a rule follower on the most part. He only got trouble because Sirius and James always dragged him along.

"Come on Adie. I want to have fun and I won't have fun if you're in here all alone," James pleaded with his brother. "We know what time Mum and Dad are coming home so they won't know that we went out."

"How many times so I have to say no?" He was getting annoyed. "Besides, if we go out you will make us practice your Chaser moves. And I think Chaser is boring."

"You're just jealous that I'm the best Chaser out of the three of us. Everyone knows that Chaser is the best position!"

"That's not true. It's the Beaters that win the game." Sirius just wanted to be in the conversation.

"Oh please." James and Adrian said at the same time.

"It's true. If it weren't for the Beaters, there wouldn't be anyone to protect the other players. Plus they are always strongest players."

"But you could always fly out of a Bludger's path. Seekers are the ones who win the game. The do get the points that win the game." Adrian yelled back

The argument continued until they found themselves on brooms. Since they weren't sure how fast Adrian could catch the Snitch, he was playing Keeper. He hated being the Keeper because his small stature kept him from reaching far enough to reach the ball. He was muttering under his breath all the pranks he was going to pull on his brothers.

They agreed to a forty-five minute game and using only one Bludger. It was going fine until Sirius missed the Bludger and it hit Adrian's wrist, successfully breaking it. They all went quiet when they heard the crack. Hissing in pain, Adrian flew back to the ground.

They knew that they would be in trouble no matter what they told their Mum. She specifically told them not to break anything while she was gone. And 'anything' included Adrian's wrist. So basically, they were doomed.

While James and Sirius were trying to find a way out of trouble, Adrian was cursing his brothers. He knew that there was no way for them to get out of trouble.

When Dorea and Charlus got home, they both had grim expressions on their faces. Dorea fixed Adrian's wrist without asking questions. This worried the three boys a lot.


	9. Chapter 8 Four Green Eyes

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter eight

Andromeda' POV

I'm in love with the most amazing man in the world. I have never felt like this before and I never want to end. My life is coming together exactly how I thought it would. Nothing will ruin things now.

I know a lot of people are dying. Everyone is confused as to way Voldemort wants to kill Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. Because of this, I worry that Ted and his family would be targeted. I don't want to loose them, just as don't want to loose my own family.

Mum and Dad are getting too involved in all of this. I can understand why Dad is getting caught up. It's his job as an Auror to catch those who are killing all those innocent people. But Mum isn't supposed to get involved. She has to take care of the kids. We'd be lost without her.

I promised myself that I won't get mixed up with all of this unless I have to do some research for the _Daily Prophet_. This doesn't concern me if Ted isn't involved. I hope I don't sound selfish but that's how I feel. I am separating myself from this so-called war even if it means leaving the wizarding world. But you can't blame me for protecting myself the best I can. I'm scared of all of this.

* * *

Adrian's POV

Just five more days and me and my brothers will be going to Hogwarts for the first time. James, Sirius, and I are so excited to go to Hogwarts. Sure, we've been going to school for years but this is different. This is Hogwarts. It's were Mum and Dad met. It's were we will learn magic and met witches and wizards my age. My brothers are great and I love them but I need to get away from them sometimes.

I should tell you who I am. My name is Adrian Harry Potter but everyone calls me Adie. I am eleven-years-old along with my twin brother James and adopted brother Sirius who just happens to have the same birthday as Jay and me. We call ourselves triplets because we're nearly identical. Even our Mum can't tell us apart at times.

I also have an older sister, Andromeda, who was adopted at the same time as Sirius. She still claims that I saved her life that day in Diagon Alley. I don't believe that for a minute. She left Hogwarts last term. She has a job as an intern at the _Daily Prophet_ so I don't get to see her often. I didn't see her often before because she was always at school. She wrote home often and Sirius practically lived with her before they moved in with us.

Her boyfriend, Ted Tonks, live in the city so they spend a lot of time together. They also 'baby-sit' us when Mum and Dad are gone. And that's just because I broke my wrist last year. I don't know where they disappear too. But they always come back with these weird looks on their faces. I wish I knew what was going on. I'm worried about them.

I've been hiding something from my family. For the last few weeks, I have been having nightmares of people being murdered. I would wake up with my forehead burning. But when I look at my forehead, there isn't anything wrong with it. It gets a little red but that's all. I don't want to see those people die anymore. I know that it's real because on the days that I have nightmares Mum and Dad act weirder than normal.

I'm so scared. I don't want my nightmares to become my reality. I can only hope for the best.

* * *

James' POV

I am James Charlus Potter and I am the good looking brother. But I prefer Jay. Never and I mean never call me Jamie. Andi called me that and she ended up being levitated to the ceiling. Mum didn't believe me when I told her that it was an accident.

My brothers and I are pranksters by trade. Adie doesn't always like my ideas. But Sirius he's always on board with what I want to do. The three of us are so different from each other. If it weren't for the fact that we're identical, you would never guess that that were even related. I'm the loud one, Adie is the levelheaded one, and Sirius is the insane one.

Though lately, Adie has been acting so peculiar lately. Something is bothering him. I can feel it. He doesn't think that I have noticed but I have. We've known each our while lives. I wish he could tell me what's wrong with him. He doesn't trust me with whatever is bothering him and it's frustrating.

Siri has no idea that anything is wrong. I guess you can say that he's also the dense one. I tried to tell him about Adie but he wouldn't listen to me.

* * *

Sirius' POV

They think that I don't know anything but that's not true. I know that Adrian is hurting but it up to him to come to us if he wants to talk about it. See, I'm not that dense. Jay just doesn't know when to stay out of people's business. I hate it when I'm called dense.

My name is Sirius Orion Potter formerly Black. But that was so long ago that I don't remember my old family that well. I know that I had a younger brother but he lives with Andi's old parents. None of that matters now. I don't even care that I don't live with them anymore. Andi told me that they were horrible people and I should be happy that I only lived with them for four years. Though sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed with them. I don't think about that too much. But still...

I'm actually nervous about going to Hogwarts. Bellatrix may have graduated a long time ago but Narcissa is still there. And though she was only eight when everything happened she will try to get back at me for leaving the Black family. I don't care though. My brothers will be there if she causes any trouble.

That's it for now. See you at Hogwarts.

* * *

Adrian was running from an angry red head and he had no idea way. Well the bright yellow cat in the girl's arms was a clue but he had no idea way she was after him. Turning someone's pet yellow wasn't something he would do but James or Sirius might. 

"Will you please stop chasing me?" Adrian called over his shoulder.

"Not until you apologize for what you did to Caleb!" The girl held on to her cat that she called Caleb closer to her body.

"I didn't do anything to your cat."

"Don't lie to me. It's not like there's someone here that has the same face as you." Adrian made a mental vow to kill his brothers.

She stumbled a little and Adrian took his chance to dodge into a near empty compartment. The only occupant was a small sickly boy.

"Hide me. There's a mad girl after me." Adrian dodged under a bench. He knew he was cornered.

"What did you do?" the other boy asked. He slid to the floor to get a better look at the black hair boy.

"It wasn't me it was one of my brothers. We're triplets and she mistaken me as one of them. So just hide me."

But the girl heard Adrian's voice and saw that the small boy was trying to push his heavy trunk in front of him. She pushed the boy out of the way and pulled Adrian out from under the seat. But she gasped when she looked into the boys emerald eyes that were so much like her own. But she quickly got over her shock and started to yell again.

"Turn him right! I'll tell the professors what you did as soon as we get to Hogwarts."

"I didn't touch your cat. It was one of my brothers." He glared at the girl. "Why won't you believe me? I don't even have my wand with me. I left it in my trunk. Give me your wand and I'll turn him back. Did you hear what spell he used?"

I think it was flavesco." She was beginning to calm down.

Adrian did the counter-charm and the girl let out a sigh of relief. Adrian didn't blame her. It really was a ghastly shade of yellow.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked

"Adrian Potter. And you are?"

"Lily, Lily Evans." She put a lock of her long flame red hair behind her ear. Then they heard someone clearing their throat.

"I'm Remus Lupin if any of you cared." Lily blushed at the fact that she forgot that someone else was in the compartment.

Just then, Sirius and James entered the compartment. Lily turned furious again.

* * *

It was hours later when they arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid, who the triplets knew as a family friend, called all of the First Years to follow him. The Potters and Remus all got into one boat while Lily went into a boat with two dark haired girls and a mousy looking boy. The boy looked more nervous at the thought of sharing a boat with girls than the sorting. 

Everyone was amazed at the sight of the castle. Andi told the triplets but her words could describe the sheer beauty that was Hogwarts.

Once inside they were met by Professor McGonagall. They knew that they couldn't call her Auntie Minnie anymore... at least not while they were in class. But that didn't matter to them at the moment. They were too nervous about the Sorting. She left them a moment to check to see if everything was ready for them

The ghosts didn't faze them that much. They had one that haunted the attic back at home. They even managed to give the ghosts a half smile back. Soon after they left McGonagall returned.

Lily was one of the first kids to be Sorted. She skipped to the table when it called out Gryffindor. Remus went soon after her and he too was a Gryffindor. Both girls, Dorcas Meadowes and Chesney McMillan, who Lily sat with on the boat, were also Gryffindors. Even the mousy Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. Though, Lily thought he would have been better suited in Hufflepuff. Then it was...

"Potter, Adrian!"

"_Hmm... you have an interesting mind. You have it all, courage, loyalty, cunning, and intelligence. But where should I put you."_

"_Please put me in Gryffindor. My brothers and I have always dreamed of being in Gryffindor."_

"_Gryffindor, are you sure? Slytherin could lead you to greatness. And with your mind you will be great." _

_  
"Please. Just put me in Gryffindor._

"_Yes, yes, it'll be..._ Gryffindor!"

Then...

"Potter, James!"

"_Now you are a pure... _Gryffindor_!"_

And finally...

"Potter, Sirius!" McGonagall's voice held disdain when she said Sirius' name. His brothers giggled at the teachers dislike for the third brother.

"_You're not like the other two. You're more aware than the others are... But I can't separate the three of you... _Gryffindor!"

The table cheered for a third time as Sirius sat down.

A greasy haired kid named Severus Snape was put in Slytherin. But everyone was waiting for Sabrina Yaxley to be Sorted (SLYTHERIN!). Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands and a mound of food was piled in front of them.

But James couldn't get over the fact the Muggle-born Lily Evans had the same colored eyes as his brother.

* * *

A/N Now I have introduced almost all of the main players for the rest of the story. I hoped that ya'll enjoyed this. 


	10. Chapter 9 Nightmares

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter nine

Andromeda's POV

Things are getting worse. I'm writing about deaths and destruction almost daily. I'm starting to get sick from all the horror that I see. I want it to end but I can't see that happening. I'm really thinking about changing careers

The old families are literally becoming extinct. I'm worried about my family because other than my dad, James and Adrian are the last blood Potters. Regulus is the last male Black but I think that family is too Dark to survive. The Longbottoms are nearly extinct as well.

The Muggles don't have a clue as to what is going on. Not even the ones that have wizards and witches for children know enough to protect themselves. Not that wizards can protect themselves from that megalomaniac. So far, no one has survived an attack unless Voldemort or one of his followers allows them to live. That doesn't happen that often.

I'm glad that the boys are at school. That's the only place that they are safe. Voldemort isn't dumb enough to attack Dumbledore's domain. No one is dumb enough to attack the wizard who overcame Grindelwald. The man may be over 130-years-old but he's still powerful. He is the only one who can protect the children.

* * *

Adrian's POV

The visions are getting worse. I don't even sleep that much anymore because of what I see. If they don't stop, I'll have to get help. But I'm so scared. What if no one believes me? I don't think I can handle the dreams for much longer. I wish that this would just end.

James knows that something is wrong. It's only a matter of time before he figures everything out. I don't want him to worry about me. It wouldn't be fair for him to worry about something that he can't control. But he's fiercely loyal to me. He would make a good Hufflepuff. I hope he never finds out I think that.

Siri knows something too. But he is so hard to figure out. That might be a good though. If I don't know what's going on behind that thick skull of his, no one can. No one knows Sirius better than me. Jay doesn't even know him as well as I do. He worries about me too much as well.

I really have to stop worrying. If I don't I'll become paranoid. And then one day everyone will call me Moody junior. That's something I want to avoid.

* * *

James' POV

My new roommates are driving me insane. I've been trying to make friends with them but one runs when ever anyone comes anywhere near him and the other kid only talks to Adrian. I am sorely tempted to get an potion to make my eyes green.

Homework has been too easy so far. I found out that I'm best at transfiguration. Actually, all three of us are good at transfiguration. It's as if we're naturals at it. It will easily be our favorite class for the next seven years.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is a joke. The teacher doesn't tell us how to use spells he just expects us to know what spells to use. The Muggle-borns are the worst time in the class. They don't know any spells. My brothers and I wouldn't know spells either if Dad didn't teach us simple defense spells when we got our wands.

Potions class isn't that bad. The teacher is ok for a Slytherin. Remus is the only one who isn't doing well in the class. But Slughorn is very patient with him. He's really good at the theory portion of the class though.

The other classes are going okay.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Adrian has been sick lately. Since so much has been going on, no one has noticed. I want to help him but he won't let me. He always changes the subject when I ask him if he's alright.

If things don't get better, I'm going to tell someone. I hope that it won't be too late when I do tell. I also hope Adie won't hate me for telling someone that something is wrong with him.

* * *

"Andi! Andi, no. RUN!" Adrian wouldn't stop screaming. "Andi, please."

Sirius was the first one out of his bed. He jumped into Adrian's bed and tried to wake him. The problem was Adrian refused to wake. He only kept screaming for his sister.

Neither brother was willing to leave Adrian.

"Remus, get Professor McGonagall. Peter, get the nurse. We might need her." The boys quickly ran out of the room and did as they were told. "James, we need to get him to wake up. I just don't know how." Sirius was nearly pulling his hair out with frustration.

"I know that, Siri." James looked like he was about panic.

The two held Adrian as he thrashed around his bed. They were afraid that he would hurt himself. But in the process, Sirius gained a black eye and James was covered in scratches. They were both glad that they sent Peter to get the nurse.

It wasn't that long before McGonagall showed up with Remus at her heals. She was confused as to why one of her Lions woke her in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. It was usually up to the Prefects to comfort the younger students.

She was shocked to see the state that the two conscious Potter brothers were in. They both gave her a desperate look. But when she saw Adrian, she knew that she couldn't help him. She never felt so helpless as she did that moment while watching the poor boy suffer. She saw that he was sweating and grabbed a washcloth to wipe his forehead.

"Can you do something for him?" asked James.

"No. I'm not a Mediwitch. I wouldn't know where to begin." She was glad when Peter arrived with the nurse. She was even happier when Dumbledore entered soon after them.

He told the nurse to step away from the ailing boy and had her treat the other two before he turned his attention to Adrian who was still calling for his sister. He forced his eyes open and saw that they were glassy. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Legilimens!" he spoke softly so that no one could hear him.

He didn't see that much because a second later he was thrown across the room with a force that was almost strong enough to knock him out. McGonagall was immediately at his side; helping him up. They didn't see Adrian stir.

"What happened?" McGonagall whispered.

"I tried to enter his mind," he whispered back. He looked back at Adrian. "I have a theory but I have to do some research first. Right now, Adrian is awake.

"My boy, what did you see?" Dumbledore put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Andi, Ted, and Mrs. Tonks were being attacked. They couldn't get away. Voldemort tried to kill Andi and Ted but they dodged all the curses but... Mrs. Tonks, I think she's dead. She got hit by a green light and wouldn't get up. Andi and Ted fought him but they are hurt really bad. They need help."

"Poppy, please give Adrian a sleeping potion. In fact, I don't think any of them will be getting much sleep," then he saw Peter was already asleep, "aside from Mr. Pettigrew. You all are excused from your first class tomorrow."

* * *

The next afternoon Adrian was sent up the headmaster's office. He was surprised to see that his Mum and Dad were there. He thought parents didn't come to school unless there was an emergency. After they said that Andi and Ted were fine, he relaxed. Tala Tonks was dead but he had a feeling that she was.

Dumbledore offered him a sherbet lemon that he refused like his father told him before he left for school.

"Dorea and Charlus, what do you know about Occlumency?" asked Dumbledore.

Charlus answered for them. "It's a way to defend your mind from outside forces. What does that have to with Adie?" He looked concerned.

"I believe that Adrian is receiving images from Voldemort unintentionally. I want to teach Adrian how to block the images."

"What? How? Why?" asked the confused boy.

"It would be best to try to stop the images before they get too bad. If I teach you Occlumency, the images will stop. It's very hard but you need to learn how to do this. The repercussions could be severe. Voldemort might learn that you can enter his mind and take advantage of the link. He might even send you a false image to try to trick you. But for now Voldemort doesn't know about the link and it would be best is he never does. I'll see you tomorrow night for your first lesson. Here's a pass to your next class in case you are late. Dorea, Charlus, I need to talk to you for a moment longer." Adrian left without a word.

"There's something that I haven't told you about Harry. As you know, I too received a letter that day from my future self. What I haven't told you is the night that his parents died he also was hit by the killing curse."

"We know this, Albus," interrupted Dorea. "We didn't know that it was the killing curse but that shouldn't matter. He did survive."

"Please, let me finish. My older self thinks that Voldemort was creating Horcruxes, or rather tearing his soul literally to pieces. That's why he wasn't safe in his time. Because of these pieces, Voldemort was never truly gone. I also thought that Harry could possible be a Horcrux. I have been looking for ways to remove the Horcrux without harming or even killing Harry."

"How many do you think there are?" Dorea said crying. Charlus tried to comfort her.

"I'm not sure. My older self is aware of at least three. But I have no idea where they could be. I promise that no matter what, the child will not be involved with this war for a very long time."

Little did he know; he was wrong.


	11. Chapter 10 Red Apple Green Apple

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter ten

Andromeda's POV

It's been two months since the attack. I was in St. Mungos the whole time. Ted wasn't as injured as I was and was able to leave the hospital for a few hours to go to his mother's funeral. But he had to come back after it.

Ted really loved his mother. He worked hard to keep her involved in his life even though it was hard for her to understand it. He misses her so much. I miss her too.

But I can't help but feel grateful that it wasn't my mum. I know that seems to be selfish. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if she never saved me.

I wish I could have saved her. I am a witch; I should have done more. I should have known that Mrs. Tonks would have been a target. Parents of Muggle-borns are the biggest targets after people like my parents.

Ted isn't himself anymore. He's more serious. He's more cautious. And he did the last thing I wanted him to do; he joined the Order of the Phoenix. He's putting himself at more risk than he has too.

* * *

Adrian's POV

I was able to convince the headmaster to let Siri and Jay join my Occlumency lessons. If I could have the dreams, they could too.

Professor Dumbledore is a very good teacher. He gave us each a book on the theory of Occlumency but thought it would be a good idea that the other students didn't know about the lessons. I mean what would parents say if they knew that three eleven-year-olds were being taught such a thing. They don't even teach Seventh Years how to do it.

I was told that I am doing well for someone so young. I think he's right because I having fewer nightmares. I still have them but I make them stop before I see anyone die. And for now that's all that matters to me.

* * *

James' POV

I am so glad that it's almost Christmas. I can get away from all these crazy people. Remus isn't talking to anyone. Peter nearly wets himself whenever he's called on in class. Evans still refuses to talk to me even though I apologized for turning her cat yellow. I learned that she named it Caleb. I mean who names a cat _dog!_ That girl is so weird.

I like Occlumency lessons. Professor said that if we don't abuse it, he would teach us Legimancy as well.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Narcissa attacked me today. The curse was so bad I had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Remus was in there and he look awful. I caught a glimpse of his arm and it was bloody. He made me promise not to tell anyone. I haven't and he made me the second Potter that he befriended. I told him that James wasn't that bad and to give him a chance. So now, the four of us do our homework together. James is still working on Peter to join us.

I learned that Remus had a weird sense of humor. He would make an awesome prankster if we could get him out of his shell.

He's a half-blood but he lived only with his Muggle father but he always knew that he was a wizard. His mum left when he was only six. I tried to ask why but he refused to answer me. I think something bad might have happened to her. He's still very quiet but he trusts us.

* * *

Lily Evans was always one who was curious. She would constantly take things apart just to see how things worked. She would follow her sister everywhere just to learn something new. Right now she and her best friend, Dorcas Meadowes, were trying to figure out where three of the Gryffindor boys disappeared to twice a week.

She knew that they were pranksters but the nights they disappeared didn't always match to pranks. Actually, pranks happened less often on those days.

So she and Dorcas followed them. Every Tuesday and Wednesday, they ended up in what she learned to be Headmaster Dumbledore's office. That made her even more curious.

Dorcas left about half an hour after they went into the office But Lily refused to move. She hid behind a tapestry on one end of the corridor. She didn't have long to wait though. Less than twenty minutes after Dorcas left, the boys left the office smiling. She heard a snippet of what Adrian said.

"It's getting easier. I think I'll be able to block him completely in a few more weeks." He seemed to be proud of that... whatever it meant. Lily was about to figure it out.

"Block who?" Lily snapped at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Now that is none of your business, Lily my dear," James said to her.

"I am not your 'dear'. Adrian, tell me what's going on or I'll owl your parents. I don't care if they don't know who I am. They have the write to know that you're up to something."

"They already know. The headmaster is teaching us something. I can't tell you because it's highly confidential. We have orders from the head-guy himself not to tell a living - or non-living - soul." Adrian tried to sound apologetic but he just couldn't do it.

Lily turned around in a huff and started to walk. The boys just followed her.

"Really, Lils, we can't tell you. Ours lives depend on this secret." Sirius for once was serious.

"That's alright; you don't have to trust me. I was just looking out for you. Lord knows that you get into a lot of trouble."

"I actually think the headmaster likes our pranks. Aunt Minnie... I mean Professor McGonagall is used to use now. Though she did call us headaches on more than one occasion," said James.

"Professor McGonagall is your aunt? I didn't know that."

"She's our godmother. Our mum was a mentor to her since Aunt Minnie is a Muggle-Born," Adrian explained to her. "We better hurry up. It's almost time for curfew. Flitch hunts this corridor on Tuesdays. I really don't want to get a detention because we're out of the tower."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, "I would rather get one for setting off Dung Bombs in the teachers' lounge." The three boys laughed as Lily scowled.

"You know dear, if you're not careful your face will freeze like that."

"Don't call me dear, James." Lily's scowled even deeper.

* * *

The Gryffindors had Transfiguration the next day. They were trying to turn apples into balls. Adrian had no idea why they would need to learn how to do that when it would be easier to just conjure a ball (that is when they learned how to conjure things).

So he was trying to figure out how to turn his red apple into a green one. Professor McGonagall did say that they could have the fruit if they could transfigure it. Adrian had in fact transfigured it and back three times. He was bored with the class. Plus, he was getting hungry since he missed breakfast because he and his brother's were filling the teachers' lounge with Dung Bombs. The problem was that he didn't like red apples and would rather have a green one.

He finally decided that he had the right words and muttered them under his breath. A second later, he had a perfect green apple. He decided that he wanted to make sure it was a true green apple and took a bite. The loud crunch got everyone's attention, especially McGonagall's.

"Something else ou want to share with all Mr. Potter." Then she saw that the apple was green. She distinctly remembered only passing out red one. "Where did you get that apple?"

"I transfigured it. The flavor is a little off but it doesn't taste like a red apple."

"May I have a bite?" She took the apple before he could reply and bit it. It was nearly perfect. "Do it again." She gave Adrian James' apple. When he did, she looked at him amazed. "Fifty point to Gryffindor." She grabbed the apple and yelled class dismissed as she left the classroom. She didn't even assign them homework.

* * *

She quickly went to the headmaster's office. She didn't even grimace when she said the password. She actually barged right into his office. She had never done that before.

"Take a bite." She threw the apple toward him.

"Minerva it's an apple."

"Yes, it's an apple transfigured by a First Year student." She was openly smiling. "That was a red apple before."

He finally did as he was told. His face contorted into shock. "Whose is it?"

"Adrian Potter. His father is good at transfiguration but not like that. I want to give him some extra training; he's at least at a Third Year level. I also want to test his brothers. Sirius might not be as good because he's a Black but James and Adrian should be nearly be at the same level. I won't exclude Sirius because that wouldn't e fair on him. Oh, please let me do this. I can't let this raw talent go to waste."

"You may proceed with this if the Potter children agree to it and it doesn't interfere with other classes including Occlumency that they have with me."

"Thank you Albus. You won't regret this. I'll go ask the boys right away. Then I have to tell Rea. She'll be so proud to have a natural transfigurer."

A/N Sorry about the long wait but I wanted to get 'Return of the Second Chance' finished before I continued with this one. And thanks for all the Reviews.


	12. Interlude

I don't own Harry Potter

Interlude

Andromeda's POV

Ted is up to something. I asked him about but he won't tell me. I'm worried about him; it hasn't been that long since he lost his mother. He always buries himself in whatever he's working on. And now, because of his latest project, I haven't seen him all week.

Christmas is in a few days. The boys are actually coming home. I am so excited to see them again. Sometimes writing letters just isn't enough. I also want to see how they are doing, especially Adie. Mum told me that he saw the attack on Ted, Mrs. Tonks, and me. They just tell me how he saw it. I tried to point out that it was a sister's prerogative to know everything in her little brother's life. It didn't work.

I totally got off topic there. Christmas in the Potter household is never boring... the complete opposite of Black Christmases. Mum and Dad actually act like teenagers during the whole month of December. We go to parties and balls. Mum and I go shopping together for new dress robes and presents.

Oh, I just love Christmas!

* * *

The days before Christmas passed by quickly. Adrian was the one who wanted to go home the most. He hadn't seen Andromeda since the attack. She did write but it wasn't the same as seeing his sister whole... like she was before. He wasn't surprised to see that she still had scars on her shoulder. Her morphing abilities didn't let her hid them. But she wore them as a badge of honor because she survived something so few had.

Dorea pulled them all into a huge hug when they all got home. An echo of 'Mum!' was heard though out the house. Dorea laughed at them. Charlus just ruffled each of boys' messy hair. They were so happy to see them at home.

"So how's school? Minnie hasn't owled my in a few weeks. But that doesn't really mean anything with you three." She smiled at them as she tried to flatten James' hair. James ruffled it up again.

"Aunt Minnie is giving us private tutoring," said Adrian.

"Yeah we're doing Third Year work," added Sirius.

"Why's that?" Minnie never told them about the extra work.

"Adrian just had to be a show off and use a switching spell on an apple." They all knew that James was teasing Adrian. "But I like the extra classes. Normal First Year classes are so boring. It's also a good cover story for when we have Occlumency. "

* * *

The three boys woke extra early on Christmas. That and their birthday were the only two days that they woke early. It still confused Charlus and Dorea to no end. Usually they wouldn't wake until noon if they could.

Oh but to day was different. They were awake well before breakfast.

"James, are you awake?" asked Adrian.

"No, I just like to sleep sitting up." James rolled his eyes.

"I always knew you were the odd one in this family," Sirius suddenly spoke up. "Now, why don't you two shut up and open presents. I bet Mum went over board this year. She did it to Andi when she came home for Christmas every year."

"Yeah, she was so spoiled. Dad tried to get her to slow down." Adrian had a reflective look on his face.

But it seemed that Sirius was right by the size of the piles at the end of their beds. Most of it was new clothes but that was alright with them because they were beginning to out grow their old stuff. They also got homemade candy and cakes that they knew had preservation charms on them so they could take them back to school. Andi got each of them a two-way mirror that was also connected to hers. It had a note saying that Mum and Dad were not to know about them.

* * *

Ted Tonks was spending the holiday with the Potters. He didn't have any family except for his father who left him nearly eight years before. But he was determined that he would have a good Christmas. The Potters were like family to him... plus he was in love with Andromeda.

Ever since his mother was murdered, he wondered just how long he had left. He knew that he was a target because of his blood line. The times were getting more dangerous; he wanted to spend what time he had left with Andromeda. And he thought that she might feel the same way. Actually, he hoped she felt the same way.

He did get her a new journal for Christmas. However, that wasn't her real present.

It was after dinner when he pulled her aside to talk to her alone.

"Andi, you know that I love you more than anything, right?" She nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that we are young but I know how I feel about you won't be like anything I'll ever feel for any one else." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box that had a green bow around it. Andromeda's eyes widen as he pulled it open. The ring was beautiful with one large diamond surrounded by two smaller ones on each side. "Andromeda Dorea Potter, will you marry me?"

A squeal was heard through out the house. Andi launched herself at Ted and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Yes, Ted, I'll marry you. I'm so happy. But what took you so long to ask?"

"Ann, what do you mean by that? We haven't even been dating for a year."

"I was just teasing." She kissed him again and wh she pulled away she saw three messy black haired heads. She would hurt them later and she went on to kiss her fiancé. She loved that thought.


	13. Chapter 11 Mix and Match

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter eleven

Andromeda's POV

What was I think when I agreed to have the wedding in June? That's too soon. It's already March and there's so much left to do. The boys don't even have their measurements done for their dress clothes. I can't do this.

Ok, deep breath, Andi. I just need to calm down, relax. In and out.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a complete mess. If it wasn't for Mum and Dad support, I would have nothing done. And Ted has been a huge blessing. It's really no wonder why I love him so much.

The worst part of it all is that I agreed to a Muggle wedding. I know that if I wanted Ted to be comfortable. Besides, we both have friends that are Muggles who don't know that we are magic.

* * *

Adrian's POV

I'm not so sure about this idea of Andi's to bring 'dates'. The one girl I would have been comfortable with is going with Jay.

So, I asked Andi to ask one of the girls that I went to primary school with. She just had to pick Melissa. We haven't seen much of each other since we were eight. That's saying a lot because our school was very small.

I know that Mel is nice and all, but I just don't know her very well. I guess that's about to change.

James' POV

I can't believe Lily said yes! I thought she hated me. Well, I still think that's true. She's just for a learning experience.

I still get to dance with her.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I hate Andi. I hate Andi. I really HATE Andi.

Ok, now that's out of my system. I should explain why I hate my sister.

The dates. What was she thinking? We're eleven for crying out loud. Jay and Adie already have someone. Lily looked at little glum about going with Jay but he still has someone.

But me... nope. I let my pride get in the way of asking Andi to look for me. Besides, most of the girls were snobs while we were in school.

But that not the only problem. The other one is in the form of a greasy haired git by the name of Snape...

* * *

"I can't believe he called that... that word," yelled James.

"Why wouldn't he? We always knew that he's worse than slime."

"Oh, shut up, Adrian. I'm still mad at you for holding me back." He scowled at his brothers.

"You would have been in trouble if you hit him." Remus was always the sensible one and was only one who didn't suffer under James' glare. Peter nodded in agreement to everyone.

None of the five boys noticed Lily coming toward them. She punched James. Hard.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me! I'm a big girl and can handle Severus Snape." She was practically snarling.

"Do you even know what he said to you?" James looked into her eyes. He was still unnerved by their color. But he pressed on. "That word he called you is the foulest thing that anyone can call you. That word insults you and your parents just because of your linage. No one deserves to be called that, especially you."

"I know that. But I have been insulted most of my life. No one wanted to be friends with the brainy girl. So, just let me handle this on my own. What's up with you guys and Snape anyways?"

"Snape and us have a love-hate relationship." The other boys were curious how he was going to finish this. "We love to hate each other. Anything else would be considered unnatural." The others burst out laughing.

"It's true. I can't imagine not hating Snape." Sirius was right behind James now.

"It's that attitude that's going to get you in serious trouble, Sirius." The boys burst out laughing. "What? Did I mix you up or something." They just kept laughing. She had no idea what she just said. Remus was the first one to calm down.

"It's an unspoken rule in Gryffindor tower not to say the word 'serious' in front of Sirius Potter. It's an opening to too many bad puns. It's only used in crunch time."

"So, I did get them right."

"Actually, you're one of the few who can tell us apart." Adrian had to get a say in something.

* * *

Back in Oxford, Dorea was ready to pull out Andromeda's hair. Not that would have done anything because she could just grow it back. The girl refused to relax. In the mean time, it was driving everyone nuts.

Dorea took a deep breath. She grabbed her daughter's arm and dragged her out of the house and too the village. Andromeda was complaining the whole way.

"Mum, I don't have time for this. I have things to do and people to meet..."

"Andromeda, when was the last time you slept? Ate something?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I had other things to worry about."

"You need to take care of yourself. You have plenty of time to get everything done. Tomorrow, after you get a chance to relax, we will sit down and make a schedule for what we need to do each day before the wedding. And days of relaxation will be included."

"But I..."

Dorea interrupted her. "Don't say you don't have time. I need you healthy." She smiled at her. "I am very proud of woman you have become. Not many would have been able to overcome your past."

"I don't think I would ever have 'Black' enough for my old family. None of it ever felt right. You and Dad only completed what I started when I was a kid.

"I know I've been a pain during the past few weeks. You had so much patience for me. I have an idea, why don't we go down to Diagon Alley for a few hours. I have a feeling something big is going to happen there."

"Good or bad." She learned to ask these questions early on.

"I'm not sure. But I have to be there."

"Alright sweetie, we'll go. I just have to tell your father first." They headed back to the house in silence.

* * *

They spent hours shopping and none of it was for the wedding. Dorea was beginning to get tired. She may have only been 52-years-old, but she forgot how the youth could behave while looking at clothes. She had to pull Andromeda away from some of the racks literally.

They were at a café when Andromeda had the feeling again. She didn't like what she felt. The look of pure terror was all Dorea needed to know that something wrong was going to happen.

A moment later, there was an explosion. The two women dived under their table. Andi's look of terror only increased. She tried to compose herself by burring her hands into face. Something sticky was on her hands when she got a handle on herself. She just wiped the blood away.

She had a job to do.

"Mum, you have to get out of here. Run as fast as you can to the Leaky Cauldron. And get in contact with the Aurors." She was never happier that family could get through the wards on the Auror offices. Dorea took off like a bullet, knowing that her daughter was right.

Another explosion sounded. It was in the opposite direction her mum so going so she knew that she was alright.

Then she heard the marching.

She looked up and saw dozens of people in black robes and white masks. Most were men but a few were women. One of the women stopped right in front of her. She pulled down her mask to reveal that she was Bellatrix Black. Andromeda screamed as everything went dark.

* * *

While Diagon Alley was being attacked, the First Years were once again in Defense class. The professor had this horrible smirk on his face. Adrian knew that something wrong was going on.

And it seemed as though Remus could feel it too.

"Something doesn't smell right," he whispered to his friend. "He's acting too happy about something."

"I think you're right." Adrian was beginning to feel ill. His was aching and once or twice, it felt like his head was going to explode. Then, he knew no more.

A/N I am not tell anyone what's happening to Adrian... yet.


	14. Chapter 12 Grass

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter twelve

Andromeda's POV

I don't know why I was allowed to live that day. In fact, no one knows why I was allowed to live. Bellatrix never saw me as a sister. She had always hated me and I always hated her. But she let me live.

Maybe she wanted the world to know that she's a Death Eater. I knew that she was crazy. This only proves it. I'm just glade everyone know that she's dangerous. Hopefully, she'll be stopped before she causes too much pain.

I wrote an article for the _Daily Prophet_ on the attack. It was highly edited. They turned it into a personal editorial though in my story I kept it to the facts only. I think that was the biggest insult ever thrown at me... including when Logan cheated on me.

* * *

James' POV

Just when you think that things are finally going your way, the worst happens... at least that's what this thing with Adie is teaching me.

He still hasn't woken up. No one is really telling Sirius and me anything and it's starting to scare me. Other than the fact that he's very pale there's nothing wrong with him. Lately, everything seems to be happening to Adie. The nightmares, being sick all the time, and now this... it's too much for him. And for me.

Siri rarely talks these days. I'm so used to him being out going. I need Adrian to get better soon.

* * *

Sirius' POV

There's something odd about Adrian's coma. I just can't figure it out. I spend all my time in the library. I even snuck into the Restricted Section at night.

I know James is worried about me... it's just that Adrian and I have a connection that I'll never have with James. Don't get me wrong. I do care about James... he's my best friend and my brother. But so is Adrian... I'm not making any sense, not even to myself.

On a happier note, I asked Dorcas Meadowes to Andi's wedding. Hopefully, that's still on because Andi won't get married without Adrian there and healthy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced alone in his office. He had idea what was wrong with Adrian Potter. He hoped he was wrong. He told the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, the truth about Adrian's origins. He had no regrets about that.

He had an idea that could help Adrian but it put three children in more danger than he ever wanted to put anyone in. He just hoped that he could find another why to save the future.

* * *

Sirius was once again in the Restricted Section of the library. Even though the Restricted Section was much smaller than the main library, he hadn't even looked at a small percentage of what was there.

He knew what he was looking for was there... he just didn't know what it was. That was what frustrated him the most. He went deeper into the library.

Even though his time there was brief, he retained some memories from his life as a Black. He knew how to detect spells on books... especially security charms and curses. He was glad that he did because he found a wailing spell on one.

For some reason he was just drawn to that book, _Magick Moste Evile. _He saw the most gruesome things in that book. The thing that he didn't know he was looking for was in the back of the book.

Horcruxes.

He had no idea what a Horcrux was. He never even heard of them. The book didn't even say anything about them. It only said that they were the Darkest things ever invented. That didn't tell him what a Horcrux was but that was all he needed to know.

It was lost on him on how this was connected to Adrian, though he knew that he had to try to find out. Another thing he knew was that he couldn't tell James and the others until he had more information.

* * *

The Potter's were once again in the Headmaster's office. This sight was getting too common for anyone's likings. And once again, the news wasn't something Dumbledore wanted to tell them.

"Dorea, Charlus, I have found a way to destroy the Horcrux that's in Adrian. It's very dangerous for him and his biological parents." Dumbledore put his fingers in a steeple. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"But we don't know who his mother is," protested Dorea.

"I think I do." Dumbledore pulled out a picture of a green-eyed child. "Her name is Lily Evans, a Muggle-born. The moment I saw her eyes I knew that it was her. I did a little scan on her as well, her magical signature matches Adrian on his mother's half."

"What will you have to do to them?" asked Charlus.

The Potters sat quietly as they listened to the wizened man.

* * *

"Alti somni, tenui parum," whispered Dumbledore and James went into a stasis-like sleep.

In the girls' dorm, Dorea was doing the same to Lily. She really didn't want to do this to the poor girl. But if it would save lives in the end, she would whatever she must do. Besides, it wasn't as if Lily would remember any of this in the end... at least that was what she was told.

Charlus was in the Hospital Wing getting Adrian. He was told to only put the second charm on the boy. The first was too dangerous for the comatose child.

The three adults moved the children into an empty classroom. Dumbledore conjured a comfortable bed for each of them. He only hoped that his plans would work. He promised that he wouldn't fail this family.

They stood before the children. The headmaster put a handkerchief near Adrian's head. This confused the parents but they didn't say anything about it because Dumbledore knew what he was doing. They learned a long time ago not to question the headmaster.

They all closed their eyes and began to chant the words that they memorized for the ritual. "Submotus Horcrux, trajectus sudarium, Vera amatus hostiae." They repeated the words over and over. Something forced them to open their eyes but they refused to stop the incantations.

Adrian was surrounded by wisps of green smoke. Dorea was startled to see that the smoke was coming from his head. She watched as Adrian began to convulse. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she kept chanting.

She didn't even notice the pink light that was permeating the room.

* * *

Lily and James just stood there, confused as to where they were. From what they could tell, they were in an open field. It was dark but a full moon was over them. They were dressed in pure white, flowing, robes. Lily had a white ribbon in her hair, pulling it all out of her face.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Somehow, they both knew who it was.

Adrian was deep in the grasses. It felt as though they were attacking him. He didn't understand what was going on. All her knew was that he had to get out and he wouldn't be able to without help. So he screamed.

It seemed like forever before he was found. He was a bit surprised by who his rescuers were. It was a well known fact that James and Lily barely tolerated each other.

"Adrian! Grab my hand!" yelled his brother.

"I can't reach you." He could feel the grass pull tighter on him, nearly suffocating him. He knew that if he gave up he would die. He refused to give in.

"Lily, help me get closer. Try to get his other hand."

They both reached for him but a wispy smoke stopped them. Lily gasped in shock when she noticed the smoke looked like a snake. She was terrified but she kept reaching for Adrian. She wouldn't let him die.

Unexpectedly, they were surrounded by a pink light. Lily and James took there strength from the strange light. She smiled at the two boys and allowed herself to relax.

"Everything will be alright." She and James took another step forward and pulled Adrian out of the grass.

* * *

The green wisp shot up and went into the handkerchief that was by Adrian's head. The headmaster grabbed the handkerchief and did a quick Incendio on it to make it burn. The room filled with a scream but none of the children woke from it.

* * *

After putting the children back into their rooms and removing the spells, the adults went back to the headmaster's office. Dorea was soon demanding answers.

"I know the first spell to get rid of the Horcrux but what was that part all about?" she asked.

"I put a sacrifice charm on them. Unless they die a sacrificial death, they can't die until Harry, their Harry, reaches his majority. I should have talked to you about it but I thought you wouldn't have agreed to it. I am sorry."

Dorea and Charlus sighed and left the school for some well earned sleep. Hopefully Adrian would wake the next day.

A/N I used real Latin for my spells

Alti somni: Deep sleep

Tenui parum: remember not.

Submotus Horcrux: Remove Horcrux

Trajectus sudarium: Transfer handkerchief

Vera amatus hostiae: True love sacrifice


	15. Chapter 13 Capture

I don't own Harry Potter

Andromeda's POV

One month. That's all I have before everything will be final. The boys will be home a week before the wedding.

I have a feeling that something big is going to happen at Hogwarts and my family is going to be part of it all. I just don't know how.

Sometimes I hate having these feelings. Even though I know that something is going to happen, I can't stop it. And a lot of times, I want nothing more to stop what is going to happen. Then there are things I wish I could feel happening. I hate knowing that someone could get hurt and I think someone is going to get hurt... or worse.

* * *

Adrian's POV 

I can't do it all. I'm so behind in my classes that I had to take up individual tutoring to catch up. It isn't too bad. At least with Potions, which is my worst class, I can understand it better than when I'm in class.

I really wish I could remember what happened. Mum said that maybe I wasn't meant to remember. She said that it might be too traumatic for me to remember and my mind is refusing to remember. But I keep getting a feeling that isn't...

* * *

James' POV 

I can't remember being so tired. The exams are coming up soon and Remus is keeping us awake studying. I don't see the point in it. I know the material. We all know the material. Even Adrian isn't that far behind us. In fact, I think he could be ahead of us in some classes. I have no idea how that happened.

Back to Remus though, I just have this weird feeling that he's hiding something from us. He keeps disappearing but he won't tell us why. All he does is gives us lame excuses that he has ill relatives. He must have a very unlucky family if they all keep getting sick. I have no clue how he can keep up with his work while he's gone. I guess...

* * *

Sirius' POV 

Well, I asked and she said yes. I don't know why I was so scared to ask someone to the wedding. She just isn't keen on the idea of being part of the wedding party. There's also the fact that her parents want to be there since they don't know my Mum and Dad. I suppose that's fair considering she has to be there for a whole week. She's staying at the house while they are staying at a hotel.

I don't know if I want Andi to get married. For so long, she was all I had. I know that I'm not really losing her, but it still hard to let her go. I know that...

* * *

Remus woke with a start. He could have sworn that he heard someone moving. He sniffed the air and was immediately confused. The sent of their Defense teacher was in the room. He wasn't in the room anymore... but were the Potter boys. 

He jumped out of his bed and whipped open the curtains that belonged to the Potters' four posters. They were all gone. He finally went to Peter's bed and saw that he was still there. He knew better than to try to wake him. It would have pointless to even make an effort.

So Remus did the one thing that made sense to him, he went to find his Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

But he didn't make it that far.

* * *

When Sirius woke, he noticed that he was on a dirty stone floor. Not the most pleasant way to wake. He took in his surroundings and found nothing. Well his brothers were nearby but he didn't see any windows, doors, just nothing. He decided to wait. Remus and Peter would notice that they were missing... well Remus would notice. He would get help. 

But that thought was slashed when twenty minutes later Remus was thrown into the room as well. Now all they had was Peter. They were doomed to be there for a long time.

* * *

Peter ran late to Transfiguration. It wasn't his fault though... the other boys were supposed to wake him. Needless to say, he was confused when he was the only boy to show up for class. 

McGonagall waited a few moments before she rounded on the boy.

"Mr. Pettigrew, care to tell where the rest of your classmates are?"

"I- I don't know m- ma'am." He hated that he had a stuttering problem.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She was hoping that the boys just slept in.

"T- They weren't in the r- room when I l- left t- this morning. Do y- you think so- something happened t- t- to them?"

"I don't know Mr. Pettigrew. Class dismissed since it's pointless to have a class that has half the class missing."

She wasn't surprised when Lily Evans came up to her with worry in her eyes. Everyone knew that Lily tried to make friends with just about everyone... as long as they aren't prats. But that didn't stop her from caring.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Her voice was shaking. That was very unusual for the girl.

"I don't know but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to find the boys." She gave the girl a gentle smile.

* * *

The staff room was crowded and it was only ten o'clock. At this time, they usually would have been in class. But since four students disappeared all students were sent back to their dorms. They all had worried looks on there faces. However, for one person, that look didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"We will search every corner of this castle. I would have warned if a student left the grounds so we can rest assured that they are still at Hogwarts. It may mean that a teacher has taken them. And if they are together... well let's say we don't have a lot of time to find them before disaster strikes." The headmaster made his speech before he told them of his plans to find the four boys.

"I just don't understand why they didn't take all five of them," said Slughorn while munching on a crystallized pineapple. The others turned to him.

"What do you mean Horace?" asked Sprout.

"Think about it, the Potters are a very powerful family. The Pettigrews and Lupins have always been second class citizens since they are nothing but a bunch of Half-bloods.'"

"Are you saying Lupin just got in the way?" said Kettleburn.

"What else would it mean?" he shot back. Slughorn and Kettleburn never got along. Dumbledore glared at him to behave. "Sorry. We all know what the boys senses are like. He got sick in my class on more than one occasion because the scents of some of the ingredients."

"Does it really matter why that Half-breed was taken? We should just find out who took them," said the defense teacher. He didn't notice the glares of all the teachers gave him when he called Remus a Half-breed.

"Well, knowing the motive isn't a bad thing," spoke up McGonagall.

* * *

Remus was really scared. He knew that in three days he would be turning into a werewolf. If he wasn't away from the others, he knew he would kill them. Then it hit him, he was taken for a reason. Someone wanted the Potters to be killed. And they were using him as the murder weapon. 

The others noticed that Remus was getting ill. They didn't know why. Remus refused to tell them what was wrong. So they just did their best to keep his mind off his 'illness'.

"Do you think they noticed us missing yet?" asked Adrian. He was the last to wake because he was still recovering from his coma.

"I think so. Auntie Minnie knows that we wouldn't skip her class unless we're very sick. Since we didn't go to the Hospital Wing, she'd be worried about us. Knowing her, she would cancel a class to look for us," answered Sirius.

Remus wasn't' paying attention to the conversation, he was thinking about how he was going to tell his friends that he was going to kill them. Not the most pleasant of thoughts.

"Guys?" Three nearly identical heads turned to him. "I have to tell you something. I just don't know how you are going to react." He took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf."

The others just stared in shock at the announcement.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I'm most likely going to kill you all in here. At least I was able to learn a little bit of magic."

"So that's your secret. I always thought it was a bit weird that you always had a sick of dead relative," James joked. Adrian smacked the back of his head.

"I always knew I was going to die a brutal death." Adrian smacked Sirius as well.

"Pardon my idiotic brothers. They haven't learned tact yet."

"Hey!" But then they shrugged it off knowing it was true.

"So, how long do we have?" asked James seriously.

"I'm not sure. I can feel the pull of the moon but it isn't that strong yet. I'm guessing two to three days. I really am sorry. If I hadn't followed you, you wouldn't be dying in such a horrible way."

"We don't blame you. We would be killed anyways even if you weren't caught. We all know how much the 'Good Professor' likes you. He probably doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

"I don't think that's it. I think he might be cursed," said Remus.

"You mean the Imperious Cruse, don't you?" The boys said in unison.

Remus nodded. "He didn't smell right. I just could place it because I never met anyone under the curse before. That's another reason it's my entire fault."

"Stop that Remus. This isn't your fault. We will get out of this before the full moon. I know we will." Sirius gave him a smile. "Besides, we still have to see Andi get married. She'd kill us again if we miss it."

Remus didn't have the optimism that the others had but he knew that he still had his friends... even though he might accidentally kill them all.

A/N Sorry for the long wait.


	16. Chapter 14 Capture pt 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Fourteen

Andromeda's POV

There are many things in this world we are not meant to understand. The fact that being a Potter almost always means trouble is one of those things. I would explain myself but I don't think I can. It's something that isn't meant to known, I guess.

It's been over thirty hours and the boys are still missing. No one is telling us anything and that is killing Mum. She's usually so strong and I hate to see her like this. She wasn't even that bad when Adrian was in that bizarre coma. No one really has an explanation for why that happened or what caused him to pull out of it.

Again, I'm not supposed to know.

* * *

Adrian was scoping out the room. He was trying to measure how much room they actually had. It was much to begin with but he had a plan that just might save their lives. That is if he was allowed to work.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" asked Remus.

The green-eyed triplet didn't answer right away. He was doing math in his head and math wasn't his best subject in Muggle school.

"I'm trying to figure out if we can build a wall of some sort with our clothes. We might; since Sirius for some reason still had his robe on. I'm also trying to figure out a way to hide our scents from the werewolf."

"Clothes won't protect you from a werewolf, Adrian," laughed Sirius.

"If I transfigure it, it might work. We all know that I'm the best at transfiguration in our Year. But I need to attach the clothes to the wall first. For that I'm going to need your help."

"This is a good idea. One problem, though. None of us has a wand. How do you expect to do it without a wand?" asked James.

* * *

"Charlus, I have a really bad feeling about everything that's happening. Albus is hiding something from us." Dorea told this to her husband as she tried to eat.

"I know what you mean. But we have to trust the headmaster to take care of them. All we really can do is hope that he has everything under control."

"I don't doubt he's doing everything in his power to find the boys but I don't think he has any idea as to who took them. That should be a priority. If he knew who took them then he would be able to get the location of the boys." She pushed her plate away. "I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to find my babies."

"You know that you can't do that. You are too emotionally involved. Why do you think I was forbidden by the Ministry to go any where near the school?"

"Fine! Be a coward. Put your job before your family for all I care. I have no such restrictions on me so I am free to what I please. But I will find them. They are in that castle and Hogwarts isn't so big that it's impossible to find them. It's been two days. I just have this feeling that if they aren't found before moonrise they will never be the same. They are growing up too fast. It's bad enough that they have to live in a time where we a being torn apart by war. It is right that they are in the middle of all of this. This shouldn't be there fight." By the time she stopped talking Dorea was in tears.

"They will be fine. We will get through this. We have to. Plus we have the reminder that because we have Adrian the wizarding world has a future." He held her until she fell asleep then levitated her to bed.

* * *

Adrian wasn't sure how he was going to explain to the others just what he had in mind. He wasn't even sure if it would be safe for him to do. Sure, he had done accidental magic before and did a few simple spells without a wand but he didn't know if he was strong enough to wandlessly build a wall that could last all night. The effort could drain him.

He didn't even know if his brothers would even allow him to undertake such a task. But he knew that he had to try. He had to save their lives if he could.

"I know of a way to do it. But it's dangerous. I don't even think Professor Dumbledore would do what I planning if he were our age." Adrian started but Remus interrupted.

"Adrian, don't. It's impossible."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sirius.

"He's going to try wandless magic. What he's talking about doing is impossible. And even if he does succeed he could likely kill himself in the process."

"We won't if we pool our magic. Adie would be doing the spells but he would be using our magic with his. Our magic is bonded by blood so we all have the same type of magic. Sirius you maybe adopted but the day you took our name is the day you took our magic." James was the one who came up with that idea.

Adrian hadn't really thought of doing it that way. It was still going to be dangerous but not impossible. They might just get out of this alive.

"I guess that would work. It might even let me make the walls a little thicker than the cloth. I'm going to have to rip all the seams as it is. And that includes the arms to your robe Siri. I know you love that ratty old thing."

"For our lives, it is worth the sacrifice." Surprisingly there wasn't ant sarcasm in his voice. "So let's strip!"

* * *

Albus know of one person who even stood a chance at finding the boys. The problem was she never tried that kind of magic before. If it weren't done right the first time, you wouldn't be able to try to use that kind of magic again. He couldn't do that to Andromeda. The girl had too pure of a soul to harm. But it was a risk he had no choice but to take. Even he couldn't do the magic that needed to be done.

"Andromeda, I trust you have heard of the art of scrying. I think that you might be able to do it." He could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"I heard that scrying is impossible."

"Its possible if you have the Second Sight like you do."

"But I don't have the Sight. No one in my family had it in several generations. Even then, it might have been a fraud. Elladora was the last one that I know of." Andromeda was still having a hard time believing it.

"I took this," he pulled out Sirius' wand, "from the boys' room. As you know, a wand is drawn to its master because a wand chooses its master. I believe that Sirius' wand will be able to point him and the others. Since you are a blood relative as well as a Seer, you should be able to find him. I wrote down the incantation down for you."

She began to chant the words while holding the wand over a map of Hogwarts.

"Comperi mea frater; comperi mea consanguinitas." Her eyes closed but she could feel the wand move on its own. She felt a sharp tug as the wand pulled out of her fingers. She told him where they were before he could even look. "They are in the dungeon, on the south side. It looks like a large cupboard. We won't make it before the moon rises. And I think we should bring them some clothes. Don't ask why I said that because I don't even know."

"Let's go we don't have much time." He had an idea about the clothes but he hoped he was wrong.

A/N Hahaha a cliffy. You still don't know what will happen to the boys. In fact, neither do I. Just kidding. It's in my mind, and I would show you but my mind is a scary place.

Comperi mea frater - find my brother

Comperi mea consanguinitas - find my blood

Plus, I need a name for the teacher. I would like the meaning as well, because that is very important to me. Thanks in advance.


	17. Chapter 15 Capture pt 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter fifteen

The pull of the moon was getting too strong. The wall was half up but that half took fifteen minutes to complete. Adrian was getting weak fast so the second half was going to take longer. Even with James and Sirius' magic, it might not be enough.

"Adrian, are you sure you can do this?" asked Sirius.

"I told you; I don't have a choice." He even sounded weak to James and Sirius. They never knew him to be weak. He was always the strong one though he was always quieter than the other two.

So, they just sat there, as Remus and Adrian got weaker. James and Sirius were getting tired as well.

"Why do you think Professor Yap wants to kill us? He may be a bad teacher but he never gave any sign that he hated us." The silence was getting to Sirius.

"He doesn't want to kill us. Some about him doesn't smell right. It hasn't for a few months. His scent has changed but I can't say why. And his eyes are different." Remus spoke scarcely above a whisper. "None of this is Professor Yap's fault."

* * *

Andromeda and Professor Dumbledore made it to the dudgeons in record time. They called out to any professor they passed to join them. So they had a group of six professors, including Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Cole Yap. None of the others noticed that Yap's eyes were glazed over and blank.

When they reached the right corridor, they found nothing.

"This doesn't make any sense. The map says that they should be here. But there are no doors or portraits. I know this is Hogwarts but there is always a visible entrance. I can't even sense one. I can't even sense my brothers. That has never happened before. This doesn't make any sense." Andromeda knew she was rambling.

"We will find them. Not even I know all the secrets of Hogwarts." Dumbledore couldn't let on that he was worried. Andromeda was the strongest Seer he had ever seen. If she couldn't find them then no one could.

"They are in this hall. The door was hidden because someone wanted it to be. But he can't tell us where it is because he doesn't remember. The will open at moonset. It doesn't matter now. The moon is up. It's too late."

* * *

"Adrian! He's transforming!" cried out James. He was terrified.

"I just need two minutes!"

"You don't have two minute!" Sirius yelled back. "You don't even have thirty seconds." Sirius let out a scream. The werewolf, they refused to think of it as Remus, swiped at him and a deep gash was in Sirius' arm. He was still alive but there was no telling if he would be by the time moonset arrived.

Fortunately, the werewolf was mostly still on his side and Sirius was on the triplet's side when the wall was completely sealed. The weird thing was that the werewolf's front paws were through the wall. As long as they stayed away from the wall, they would be safe. And as James was the only one conscious, that wasn't going to be too hard. Ironically, the wolf wouldn't be able to harm itself either. He read in his dad's books that a werewolf could become self-destructive if it didn't have any prey.

He knew that Sirius was in a critical condition. He looked at him, checking for a bite just in case. He was relieved when he didn't find one. He knew that if he found one Sirius' life would never be the same. James had no idea how Remus dealt with the transformations each month.

Adrian's condition was harder to diagnosis. It was obvious that he was exhausted and that his magic was strained to its limits. He was in a serious condition but he would live. Adrian would need potions for a very long time but in the end, he would be fine.

Even James felt exhausted, though he knew he couldn't fall asleep while his brothers were ill. He also had to stop Sirius from bleeding. That was going to be impossible when he didn't have anything to apply pressure to the wound.

In Astronomy class that they attended at the beginning of the month, they learned that this month the full moon would last for about six hours before moonset. Back then, six hours didn't seem to be a long time. But now it seemed like an eternity.

Seeing Sirius like this was harder than when Adrian was in his coma. At least then, he knew that he stood a chance of surviving. Sirius could bleed to death and nothing could be done to prevent it.

The hours passed slowly for James. He could hear the werewolf on the other side of the wall. He had no idea how long ago the wolf stopped trying to kick down the wall. James was impressed at how well the wall was staying up. That also caused him to worry as to how they would get Remus out after the moon goes down. At least his wrists would shrink when he turned back into a human.

* * *

Andromeda had been sitting in the corridor for five hours. The headmaster and most of his other professors had already left. Only Professor Yap remained. This made Andi very uncomfortable. She tried to get rid of him so she could wait alone.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked.

"I remained behind to keep you safe Miss Potter. You can't know if the person responsible for the boys' disappearance won't come back. No, it would be better if the Potter heiress is kept safe." He sounded as though he rehearsed those words.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself Professor Yap."

"I don't doubt that Miss Potter. But it doesn't hurt to have an extra wand around." He gave her a look. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little head of yours. You might not be able to change it back."

"I don't take threats too kindly, Professor," she snapped at him. She knew that something wasn't right with this man. She just could put her finger on what it was.

"Please, call me Cole. And I wasn't threatening you Andromeda. It was a warning to stay out of things that don't concern you."

"I will call you Professor and you don't know me well enough to call me Andromeda. So, Miss Potter will due just fine." If she uneasy before, it's nothing compared to how she felt now. She was starting to feel physically sick for being in the man's presence. "The moon will be setting soon. I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore. He'll want to be here when that door opens."

"He doesn't need you to get him." His eyes glazed over again. It was then that Andromeda realized what was happening... Professor Yap was under the Imperius Curse. He was the one who took the boys. And at the moment, it didn't matter that he wasn't in control when he did it. He would kill her soon if no one came by. "You have fifteen minutes before that door opens Potter. He'll be back here long before then"

Cole watched her as she stood; checking to see she didn't draw her wand. He could see fear in her eyes. He didn't take any pleasure in that fear. Deep in his mind, he knew that if he fought the curse he would die. If that meant a few children had to die so he could live, so be it.

But Andromeda wasn't going to let him scare her. He wasn't going to win. As fast as she could she drew her wand and cast the first spell she could think of."

"Stupefy!"

* * *

Adrian began to stir. He noticed that he was no longer in the dark room but in a brightly lit white one. He wasn't sure to sigh in relief or groan in frustration. He was in the Hospital Wing. But the last thing he remembered was Sirius being attacked by a werewolf. He began to panic. That was when Madam Pomfrey saw that he was awake.

"Lie back down Mr. Potter. Your brothers and Mr. Lupin are fine. I already released James. Sirius is still getting Blood-Replenishing Potion but will be fine after some food. Speaking of food, I'll get you a tray from the kitchens."

Adrian sat up as soon as she left the Wing. He was dizzy but he'll live. He thought back on the last few days and was relieved that it was all over.

"You know, I can't take my exams with my arm like this. Auntie Minnie insists that I do them."

"Sirius!" Adrian wanted to go to his brother's side but he wasn't sure if he could walk.

"Nope, I'm James. Geesh, you can't even tell us apart," Sirius joked.

"Why would you be complaining about your arm if you were James? Only Sirius had an arm injury." Adrian smiled.

"Hmmm, good point. I must be Sirius then. Good thing at that, Sirius is the cute one."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Siri, we're identical. And don't say cute, it's demeaning." He frowned at his triplet. "Did anyone say why we were kidnapped?"

"Nope, Dumbledore is going explains things when Remus wakes. He deserves to know too. But he'll probably tell us what we already know."

They talked some more until they heard a groan in the corner.

"Will you two keep it down?" Remus wasn't feeling very well. He didn't even notice right away that they were in the Hospital Wing. He jumped and fell out of his bed when he did realize what was going on. "So will anyone tell me what happened?"

* * *

Andromeda's POV

I have waiting to hear something about the boys. They told me that they were awake and that was all. I bet Mum and Dad doesn't even know they were found. Ok maybe they do but I want to know what's going on!

* * *

James' POV

Apparently, Remus can smell the Imperious Curse. I guess that's one good thing about being a werewolf. Not that much is known about them. But I've known Remus for almost a year. Other than the fact that he turns into a furry, bloodthirsty monster once a month, there's nothing wring with him. He didn't try to kill us so I see no reason not to be his friend. I just hope he sees it the same way.

* * *

Adrian's POV

I can't believe that Professor Yap is dead. He was a horrible teacher but he didn't deserve that. Professor Dumbledore thinks that he was ordered to kill himself if his plot failed. I wish that wasn't true.

The Imperious Curse sounds horrifying. I can't imagine not being able to control myself. I don't think I ever want to be in the position where that happens.

The main question though is who put the curse on Professor Yap. He had to be close by to give orders.

I'm going to ask to use the Restricted Section to look up on the curse more so I can learn how to beat it. I think that is the one thing that I am afraid of, losing control.

* * *

Sirius' POV

You know, I think this experience has brought us closer to Remus. I learned a long time ago that blood doesn't matter. This past week Remus has become a brother to us.

And if he can get us through the exams without failing, I'll be loyal to him forever. Even if I fail, I'll be loyal to him. After all this, he deserves it. He wasn't the one that almost killed me. So I won't act as though he did.


	18. Interlude 2 The Wedding

I don't own Harry Potter

Interlude two

Andromeda's POV

I can't believe that I'm going to be married in less than a week. I still I have so much that I have to do. My dress is still not done and I don't know what kind to cake that I want. It's a good thing that mum can make any kind of cake in a matter of minutes.

Ted isn't nervous about everything not being done. I wish I could be more like him.

But sometimes I have to wonder if we are moving too fast. I know that I've known Ted for eight years but we are still so young. Plus there's the fact the wizarding world is in the middle of a war. What would happen if one of us dies? I already can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met Ted. I would be devastated if I lost him.

Do all couples feel like that?

* * *

Adrian's POV

Things are so different. We're not even allowed outside without Mum or Dad around. Last summer we could go out whenever we wanted. I hate this so much. Our very lives are being controlled by an evil psychopath.

This coming school year I'm going to devote more of my time to DADA than to Transfiguration. Maybe I'll come up with ways that I could use Transfiguration in a defensive way.

I also want to find a way to help Remus. There must be a way to make a werewolf docile. I want to learn whatever I can about werewolves. All I really know is that werewolves are pack animals and the longer they are left alone the more dangerous they are.

Remus is a good person. He doesn't deserve any of this.

* * *

James' POV

I'm going stir crazy! I'm going stir crazy! I'm going stir crazy! I'm going stir crazy! I'm going stir crazy! I'm going stir crazy! I'm going stir crazy!

I'm ok now. I just NEED to get on my broom. I haven't been on a decent broom since Christmas. That is way too long to go without flying. Hopefully next year I can make the Quidditch team so I can fly whenever I want. It's a good thing that two Chasers left school last year and that I am one of the best Chasers Hogwarts will ever see. Maybe my brothers will try out all well and the team can have three Potters at the same time.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I really need to learn how to not to worry. Adrian is depressed again. I asked Dorcas to get me some books on psychological conditions called manic depression and post traumatic stress syndrome. She might get me some others. But a least this will be a start on a way to help my brother.

James is in denial that Adie is sick. He doesn't see how bad Adie reacted to Yap's death.

I can relate to what Adie is going through. So can Andi. We both have suffered with depression. But since I was so young when I left the Blacks I can't really remember everything. But Andromeda can. She can help Adrian. I just hope that he accepts that something is wrong before it's too late.

* * *

Lily's POV

I am so excited. In a few days, I'm going to a wedding to a wedding for my first time. Plus, I get to be in it because I'm James' date. It's going to be a mixture of Muggle and magic traditions. At first, it was going to be all Muggle but Ted Tonks said that it could be both as long there is no actual magic in the ceremony because Muggles will be there.

I don't really want to be James' date. He is way too arrogant. He probably would be worse if he were an only child.

Adrian is much calmer than his brothers are.

* * *

Remus POV

The Potters invited me to stay for the summer. My dad was a bit reluctant about letting me go. But if a fully trained Auror can't handle a werewolf, who can? Besides, I can go home on the nights of the full moon if I have too.

I really need this. I'm just glad that I don't have to be in the wedding. But I really don't feel all that sorry for the triplets.

* * *

The day was bright and beautiful. There wasn't a cloud on the sky. And because of that, Dorea was very thankful. She really didn't want a rainy wedding for her daughter.

It was only an hour till the ceremony and Dorea was still putting baby breathe in all the girls' hair. She couldn't do it with magic because Melissa was a Muggle and it wouldn't be worth revealing the magical world to a twelve-year-old just so she could save time. Her husband said that he didn't want to put a memory charm on the girl if he could help it.

The wedding itself was typical. The only thing that was different from a traditional Protestant Muggle wedding was the Blood Rite. No one needed to know that the pure silver daggers that were used once belonged to Godric Gryffindor's great, great granddaughter, Guinevere. Even the words themselves were a thousand years old.

"I give you my blood. I give you my life. And I give you my soul." The couple said this in unison as they put their bleeding hands together. They were enveloped in a soft pink glow that only those that had magic in their blood could see.

Then the clergyman, whose name that Andromeda couldn't remember, stated the words that she had been waiting to hear all day, "You may now kiss the bride."

The boys did their best not to flinch back when they saw their sister kiss her new husband.

A/N I have been to the grand total of one wedding. I was under ten-years-old so I don't remember too much about it. Long wedding scenes are kinda repeative anyways so I wasn't going to bore you with it. I'll have one summer scene then I'll go on to Second Year.


	19. Chapter 16 A Boring Birthday Or Not

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter sixteen

Andromeda's POV

Ted and I went to Costa da Morte for our honeymoon. It was odd to be in a place that wasn't touched by the war. No one is scared here or even knows about Voldemort. It's very peaceful. I wish that England could be more like this.

Maybe one day we will have peace again. Maybe one day the status of your bloodline won't matter. Ted is a great wizard and he's a Muggle-born. And I've some Purebloods who can't even do the simplest charms. I don't want to see so many people die for such a stupid cause. I don't want to see my parents die.

It's been about three weeks since the wedding and a week since I have begun to throw up every morning. This illness is really starting to get on my nerves. What bothers me more is that Ted isn't worried about what I might have. If this doesn't stop soon I'm going to go to the Healers' Clinic about it. For now all I can do is take potions for my nausea. I really hope that I get over this soon.

* * *

James' POV 

Well our birthday is coming up soon again. And that means that we are going back to school shopping soon after that. Mum agreed to buy us new brooms this year because we did so well on our exams. I really want the Nimbus 1500. It's supposed to be the best broom out there.

What I really want is to make the team this year. Most of the players were Seventh Years again this year. I know that my brothers and I are good enough to get on the team but so are a lot of other older students.

Fortunately, we have an older sister who was a Quidditch star and that reflects on us. It doesn't matter that she was a Ravenclaw. They say talent runs in the family.

* * *

Sirius' POV 

I read all the books and began helping Adrian get out of his mood. He doesn't know what I'm doing but I think it's better this way. His symptoms show that he's in the beginning stages of depression. But since it was caught before it got serious I can make him better with fear of too many relapses.

But I'm not one to solely rely on what a book tells me.

Things are getting to be very boring around here. Andi comes over nearly every day since she got back from Spain. I never knew that I person could turn that shade of green without the aid of magic. It's kinda funny if you ignore the fact that a trip to the bathroom always follows turning green. I don't envy her at all.

* * *

Adrian's POV 

I think Dad might hate Remus. He's always staring at him. It's a bit disturbing when he does it during dinner. It's like he's trying to get into Remus' mind. But that's impossible, right?

I can't think of why Dad would hate him. Remus is perfectly normal… well as normal as possible when you're a werewolf. But Dad doesn't care that he's a werewolf so that can't be it. And he knows that what happened with Yap wasn't Remus' fault.

* * *

Remus' POV 

It's been raining or cold every day since the wedding. It's messing with my senses. My werewolf likes warm, sunny days. The fact that the full moon is a few days before the triplets' birthday isn't any better. I'm going to be too tired to have fun with the others. I don't want to ruin it for them.

They all have been so nice to me. To them, my condition doesn't matter. It's a disease that I can't beat. No one but my Mum has ever treated me like that. Dad left soon after I was bitten. I guess he feels guilty for what happened to me. Well, it was his fault.

* * *

It was July 31st and it was raining, hard. At the Potter house four twelve-year-olds sat in the triplets' bedroom. And they were very bored. They were all avoiding a green-faced Andromeda who came over to celebrate their twelfth birthday. 

"You want to have a Wizards' chess tournament?" asked Sirius.

"No," replied the others.

"You want to play Exploding Snap?" he tried again and got the same reply. "Do you want to play gobstones?"

"Sirius, can you suggest we do something that we haven't been doing every day since we got home?" asked James.

"We could do our homework." The three boys looked at Remus as if he suddenly grew an extra head.

"You know we haven't played any of those Muggle games Ted gave a few years ago for Christmas. They all looked easy enough to learn how to play," Adrian suddenly said.

As he went to get the game out of the closet Remus said the strangest thing that they had ever heard.

"Your sister smells different." That caused James to spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"Well, that was random," said Sirius. "And why are you sniffing my sister?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have much choice. Her sent is very strong. Now her sent is… I don't know mixed. Kinda like how Diggory's cat smelled liked when she was… Andi's pregnant." That caused Adrian to drop the game and James spit out his drink again.

"But… but she only just got married. And will you stop surprising me while I'm taking a drink. The cup is half empty and I'm still thirsty."

"Do you think she knows? I mean I heard Ted tell Mum that she's been throwing up everyday. He's really worried about her." Adrian said this as he picked up the spilled Monopoly game.

"I don't get how she couldn't know. She is a Seer and all."

"Remus, just because she's a Seer doesn't mean she knows everything. Other wise we would know why our Dad hates you."

Remus looked at Adrian confused. "Your dad doesn't hate me. What gave you that idea?"

"He doesn't? But he's always glaring at you."

"He's helping me with my Occlumency. Werewolves can naturally block Legilimens from their minds but they still need to train in order to know when they are being attacked. Occlumency protects a werewolf from being discovered because other people can do Occlumency. It's just odd for someone our age to know how. I can teach you the basics though. It's all instinct for me but I read up on what my brain is doing. It's difficult but it keeps your mind organized."

Sirius blinked like he had no idea what Remus said even though he knew perfectly well what Occlumency and Legilimency were. Remus sighed.

"Legilimency is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. Occlumency is the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration, sealing it against magical intrusion and influence - the defensive counter to Legilimency."

Sirius went 'oh' and the others nodded their heads. They really hated lying to him but they had no choice.

"So, who wants to get some cake? Mum made German chocolate this year." The others laughed at James and raced down the stairs.

* * *

August flew by quickly. It had stopped raining so much during the first week and the boys spent most of their time in the back garden, well in the sight of Dorea Potter. Remus even managed to convince them that doing their home on the train ride back to school would be a bad idea. Also, Andromeda finally figured out that she was pregnant. Dorea was thrilled.

They went to Diagon Ally and were surprised to see that it was practically deserted. Many shops were even closed. Quality Quidditch Supplies was still open but closed the moment the sun started to set. They went there and Charlus bought all four boys a broom. This shocked Remus because other than flying lessons he never been on a broom, even though he was very good.

While they were at the ice cream shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, they talked about what Gryffindor needed for the Quidditch team.

"We need five new players; two Chasers, a Beater, a Keeper and a Seeker. O'Keefe most likely will be the new captain. She'll be fair to the younger students and have a reserve team. If it's Ramsey, no one under Fifth Year will make the team and we won't have a reserve team." James was rattling on. The others already knew this so they weren't listening.

"Remus, why don't you try out? With your reflexes you would make a great Keeper or Chaser." Adrian interrupted James and caused him to go quite.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We could have all the boys in our Year try out," said Sirius. "Well, except for Peter. It's kinda sad about what happened to him." The others shuddered from the memory.

"I would be traumatized to if _that_ happened to me." The topic was forbidden beyond that so they dropped it.

"So, will you try out?" asked James again.

"I don't think it would be fair. My condition would give me an advantage."

"Awe, come on. Don't let your furry little problem control you." Adrian dropped his ice cream because he was laughing at the new title.

"I'll think about it."

A/N Sorry it took so long to come out. I really had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go.

I took the definitions of Occlumency and Legilimency from www. hplexicon. org.


	20. Chapter 17 A New Slytherin

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seventeen

My baby hates me. It's not even out and it's causing me trouble. I had to quit my job because they made me an undercover reporter. Since I can't use my Metamorphmagus abilities I'm useless as a reporter. I can't even do a desk job since I'm not qualified. I know; that really doesn't make any sense. But it's true.

Also, I'm sick and tired of being sick all the time. I can't keep anything down anymore. Mum has taken over all the cooking for me since I can't stand being around uncooked food. She great and all but I feel like I'm taking advantage of her.

Ted is so good to me. He's doing all the things that I can't do anymore. I really can't believe that he's actually cleaning. I love him, but the man is usually a slob. I didn't even know that he even knew the incantations for cleaning spells.

* * *

James's POV

Tomorrow is our first day of our Second Year. It should be so much fun. Hopefully no one will try to kill us this year. Mum wouldn't like that too much.

I really want to see my friends again. I haven't had that much contact with them. Peter didn't even write at all. The four of us thought that was a bit weird. We thought that he would have at least written to ask for help on homework. Even Lily wrote us a few letters. Well, two to be exact. One was an obligatory thank you note for inviting her to the wedding that her parents probably made her write. The other was a reminder for us to our homework.

She knows that our godmother is a professor so it is very unlikely that we would forget. Auntie Minnie expecting us to get nothing lower that an 'E' on all our assignments and an 'O' in Transfiguration. You'd have to be a real moron to forget to your homework.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Did you know that there was a proper way to pack? Jay, Adie, and I learned that yesterday. And to tell you the truth, I don't care about the 'proper order to arrange my belongings' as Remus so kindly said. I know that he's a neat freak but the way he was acting was ridiculous. I snuck into his room and rearranged some of his things. I hope he doesn't get too mad at me.

I think Adie is getting nervous about going back to school. I can't really blame him. I'm a bit nervous as well. We're going to have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hopefully, they will be better than Yap.

* * *

Adrian's POv

This may seem a bit weird but I don't want to go back to school. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I can't explain it. Maybe Andi's Seeing abilities rubbed off on me. I know that something is going to happen I just don't know what it is.

But I don't think Mum would be too happy if I told her that I don't want to go back to school. I don't really have a reason for not wanting to go back other than the fact that it doesn't feel safe. Mum and Dad would think I was being paranoid about what happened in last year. But maybe I am paranoid. Who wouldn't be after almost dying more time than I want to remember?

* * *

Remus' POV

I am so excited that school is about to start. Sure, last year didn't end so great but how was Professor Dumbledore supposed to know that the Defense teacher was under the Imperius Curse. I know he could have checked him with Legilimency but that is a bit rude.

The others don't seem that happy to be going back. I don't really blame them though. But I get the feeling that they are up to something. And I don't think that I want to be part of it. Whenever James and Sirius get an idea bad things happen and Adrian and I somehow get into trouble without doing anything wrong.

I have no idea why they are my best friends. Peter would be a lot safer to hang out around even though he can be a bit boring. I hope he doesn't find out that I think that.

* * *

The compartment was silent except for the scratching of Peter's quill on parchment and the occasional sigh from one of the other four boys. It seemed as though Peter had forgotten to do his homework. Apparently, Lily didn't send him a letter because she thought he was staying at Potter Manor and got the letter that she sent to the other four boys.

But right now Peter was hurriedly writing out all of his summer homework. He refused help from the others unless it was to copy from their own essays. Remus wouldn't let him and the other followed his example. Adrian actually agreed with Remus that Peter deserved to be punished. He knew that he had homework and it was his entire fault that he forgot.

Lily appeared soon after the lady with the trolley left. She saw that Peter was working on more than one essay at a time. She was a bit furious that he waited until the last minute to do his work.

"Peter Pettigrew! You had three months to complete your work and you're still not done! How irresponsible can you be?" The five of them were surprised that Lily just started to yell at them unprovoked.

Adrian didn't feel up to handling a ranting Lily Evans so he diverted her attention from Peter. He decided to go for as neutral topic as he could.

"So, Lily how was your summer holiday? Ours was pretty boring. Mum wouldn't even let us outside unless she was with us."

"It was fine," she replied curtly and she stormed out of the compartment.

"Well," said Sirius, "that was rude."

"She didn't have to be that mad at me for not doing my homework." Peter was utterly bewildered.

"I think it's something else. I'm going to go talk to her." James followed her. This action caused the other Potter boys smirk at each other. Peter only went back to his multiple essays that he was doing and Remus went back to his book.

At first James couldn't find Lily but he soon caught a flash of auburn going into a compartment. He was glad to see that she was only one there. But wasn't happy to see that Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Lils, are you ok?" _What a dumb thing to ask. Of course she's upset. _

"I'm fine," she snapped. "And don't call me Lils. My name is Lily. L-I-L-Y.

"Well, you don't sound fine to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't you have some pranks to plan or something?"

"Nah, with Peter doing his work it's kidding boring. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't see how it's any of your business if there's something wrong with me." She gave a loud annoyed sigh.

"I'm your friend and I care. That's why it's my business."

"My sister hates me because I'm a witch."

"You were close to her before Hogwarts, weren't you."

"We were best friends. Kinda like with you and your brothers but she's a little olderthan me. But she didn't like that I was a witch because we were supposed to go to Abbotsholme School together. She's started there the year before I started Hogwarts. She thought that I was going to quite Hogwarts and start Abbotsholme this year with her Petunia refused to talk to me all summer except for when she was insulting me. I don't know why she hates me so much. I didn't chose to Hogwarts to hurt her; I thought I would be the best place for me." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Because you needed someone to listen to you."

* * *

It was hours later when James went back to the compartment to change into his robes. He saw that Peter was still working on his essays. He asked which ones were done but all he got was a 'shush' from Peter. He figured that things weren't going so well for the forgetful Gryffindor. He saw a pile of parchment on the floor.

* * *

The Sorting was an event that all the students were looking forward to. But none of the three Potter boys were expecting the first name that was called by their godmother…

"Black Regulus."

Sirius could only stare at the boy that was once his baby brother. He had no idea what kind of trouble the new Slytherin could get into.

A/N I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was sick then I had writers block and then my computer kept deleting my work and then I got sick again.


	21. Chapter 18 Quidditch Tryouts

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter eighteen

Andromeda's POV

I think Adrian might be right that something might happen at Hogwarts and it's not going to be good. He hasn't said anything to me about it but Sirius has. I really hate not knowing what it is and add my pregnancy hormones to the mix… well no one likes spending a lot of time with me. But it's not like I can control what I do and don't sense.

I don't get sick any more. But I get these weird food cravings. The other day I wanted pumpkin pie covered in hot fudge. I never ate that combination before and I think grossed Dad and Ted. Mum said that she had stranger cravings such as whip cream and pickles. That might actually be good. I'll have Ted get some when he gets home from work. I give baby whatever baby wants. It's good to know that your pregnancy food doesn't reflect what your baby is going to eat when it's full grown.

Ted and I got into an argument about whether we want to know the baby's gender. I don't want to know. My family has a tradition to find out after the baby is born. It's a Black tradition but I don't see anything wrong with it. Mum is a Black so I won't feel weird following the tradition.

* * *

Adrian's POV 

The school year started a week ago. Our new professor is Catalina Guerra. She is a much better professor than Yap ever was. We are covering basic defense that we should have learned last year for the first half of the school then we are going to cover defense against creatures. It will be some practical but we will have mostly book work. Jay and Siri weren't too happy about that. But I agree that we need to know some theory before we practice spells that might hurt someone.

Our teacher lets us call her by her first name. She said that was how it was at her school. She didn't go Hogwarts but to Alstroemeria in Brazil. Most of the students, the girls especially, are having a hard time calling her Catalina. But her name is very pretty and would be a shame that no one gets to use it.

But were not sure how the headmaster knows Catalina. Brazil is a bit far to look for a teacher. I'm just glad that we are learning something.

* * *

James' POV 

I don't know why but Lily Evans is mad at me. I haven't done anything to her and all the pranks my brothers and I pulled with Remus and Peter were all very mild for what we did last year. We have to change that soon but that not the point. I want Lily as a friend. Other than the incident from last year she has no reason as far as I know for her not to like me. She likes Adrian and Remus. She even likes Sirius to an extent but she doesn't like me. I never had anyone not like me before.

I have an idea on how we can help Remus. I did some reading on werewolves and it didn't say anything about them not being able to be around animals. I know that it's hard to become Animagi. But I know that we can do it. Adrian is the best at transfiguration and will be able to do and then show the rest of us… But the question is should we have Peter become one as well.

I also think Sirius is hiding something from me. He knows that he can't lie very well.

* * *

Sirius' POV 

Regulus is strange. He's not like any of the other Slytherins I know. He's quiet. He doesn't like Muggle-borns but I think that was just how he was raised. He isn't open about his dislike like Snape and many other Slytherins.

I want to be his friend. Maybe I can change to way that he thinks. My brothers don't exactly know that I want to befriend him and I don't think James would approve. Adie might if I explain why I want to be his friend.

Regulus was my brother for two years. He probably doesn't even remember. But I do. I have a responsibility to him that I can't explain. I don't see Walburga and Orion and as my parents, but Regulus is my family. I hope James will accept this.

* * *

It was the second week of class and things were going well. Lessons were fun and challenging on the most part. McGonagall had started their advanced transfiguration lessons. They were doing things that not even Fifth Years could do. She was showing them human transfiguration. She was impressed with what she saw. Most Sixth Years had trouble with that kind of magic. These three had no trouble at all. They were good. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was everyone's favorite class. Even the Slytherins loved the Brazilian beauty. It was obvious that she was good at what she taught. She was also fair to her students. Her school didn't have Houses so she knew how to treat all her students equally. She knew that Remus was a werewolf and she didn't care. It actually became the triplet's favorite class. Even though they loved to goof off they also loved to learn.

The days went by fast and thing seemed like it would be a peaceful year despite what was going on outside the safe walls of Hogwarts. Family members were killed or went missing. Death Eater attacks were in the _Daily Prophet_ reported them nearly everyday. The headmaster even considered that they should stop letting the younger students read the paper. But he knew he couldn't enforce a rule like that.

But it was Quidditch trials that kept the boys entertained. They were held during the first week of October. The Captain was a Sixth Year, Andrew McKinnon. He was actually the only one who didn't leave school the year before since they were Seventh Years.

McKinnon was a Beater; a very good Beater but coming up with strategy wasn't a strong suite for him. He truly was more muscles than brains when it came to Quidditch. Instead of going by position he went by Year with the Seventh Years going first. They, as a class, had no talent for the sport. There was one person, Chelsie Simmons, who made a decent Chaser. James wouldn't have minded playing with her… for a year. The Fifth and Sixth Years were just plain awful. He noticed that they were mostly girls and understood why they tried out. A Third Year, Roderick Hooper, became the second Chaser. They still needed a Seeker, Chaser, Beater, and Keeper. The Potter boys convinced Remus to try out and it seemed that if any of the other Third Years didn't want the job he would get it by default because the others just wouldn't due. The Potters knew that Remus was a good Keeper; add the fact he had a good broom made him unbeatable.

The four Second Years took their places. McKinnon wasn't looking for someone who made a lot shots he needed someone who could handle the Quaffle. It James passed the Quaffle flawlessly to his potential teammates. He was born to be a Chaser and the others could see it. Sirius and McKinnon just hit the Bludger to one another. The captain counted how many times they were able to hit to each other without missing. He stopped at thirty. Adrian was the only person to try out for Seeker seriously. A couple Fifth Years tried but they spent more time seeking the captain than the Snitch. They knew he was good. Possibly the best Seeker they had ever seen. James, Chelsie, and Roderick did some plays against Remus and he did manage to catch most of them. He did almost fall off his broom once but he did manage to get the Quaffle. He got told off for that move. McKinnon would rather lose a goal than have a player in the Hospital Wing.

The new team wasn't that impressive. The majority of the team was Second Years and two others didn't have much experience. But they were confident that they weren't going to be in last place. Besides, they refused to lose to Slytherin.

They were on there way back to the Common Room from the kitchens when Adrian heard a voice. It sent a chill down his back. The others didn't notice and he hoped that he was just imagining that he heard 'kill'. For now he was he would keep it to himself but if he heard it again he would have to tell his brothers. He was tired. The voice could have just been in his mind. He really hoped that it was just in his mind. Things were dangerous enough on the outside of Hogwarts; they didn't need things to be dangerous on the inside.

A/N I think you can see were I'm going with this Year.


	22. Chapter 19 Quidditch and Voices

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter nineteen

Andromeda's POV

I am only five months pregnant and I already want to have this baby out of me. My Healer told me that I'm not allowed to travel except for emergencies. That means that I have to miss my brothers' Quidditch games until late March. But by then they would have already have played two matches. At least I would go to their last one.

Ted feels a bit guilty that I can't go anywhere but until I can move around again he promised that he wouldn't travel either unless he absolutely had to go somewhere. He wouldn't even go to the games unless I told him it was ok for him to go without me. I just want my brothers know that I support them even though I can't be with them.

I have this feeling that the baby is going to be a girl. Never mind the fact that I want a girl more so than a boy. With the triplets, boys far out number the girls in this family. I'm not saying I won't love my baby if it a boy because I will. The best part is Ted is letting me chose the name. I have three that I really like… Caelan, Jocosa, or Nymphadora.

But Ted keeps saying that it's going to be a boy. I told him that if I have a boy we could name him Ted. I don't want to name my baby Ted. It's just so common.

Since it is Pureblood tradition to wait to learn the gender of the baby we aren't going to find out until March.

* * *

James' POV

I can't wait for next weekend. Our first match is against Hufflepuff and last year they were horrible. This year they have a new Seeker, Sixth Year Amos Diggory. He's supposed to be really good but he's three times bigger than Adrian. His size will be a huge disadvantage. But the rain might be a problem.

I've been reading and realized that for the past few months all I write about is Quidditch. So now I think need a new topic. Last year I never realized how much time Lily spent with Snape. I know that Snape isn't to be trusted. I tried to tell her but he wouldn't listen to me. She claims that there is a side to Snape that we just don't see. I can 'see' Snape clearing for what he his… a right old git. Snape is not and cannot be a good person.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I have been spending a lot of time with my former brother. Regulus was too young to really remember he even had a brother. The Black told him a bunch of lies about us, that we are bad people who want to get rid of all the pureblood families. I told him what really happened to his parents. It didn't take much effort to convince him and he said that what I told him made more sense than what his aunt and uncle tried to make him believe.

I'm worried about him though. He doesn't have any friends other than me. And even we aren't that close to each other. I try though and that is what matters. No one knows that we are friends, not even my brothers, so the Slytherins can't use this against him.

I also have an idea how we can help Remus during the full moon. We can become Animagi and stay with Remus while he's a going though is fury little problem. Jay and Adie aren't the only ones who have good ideas. I just have to figure out how to convince my brothers and Peter we can do this. We have to include Peter so he won't ask where we all went once a month. He isn't that bad of a bloke. He's just a bit slow.

* * *

"I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick. I'm going to be sick." Remus kept repeating this over and over like a mantra. Adrian had to admit that Remus did look a bit green. But after ten minutes of this the Potters were wishing they knew how to silence him.

When it was time to go down for breakfast. The four Gryffindors that weren't green went down to the Great Hall because Remus said that he would be fine by the they had to get ready for the match. But when McKinnon heard that Remus was still in his dorm he was furious with the Potter boys for not making sure that the team's Keeper was going to be able to play in the match. Since Remus began to practice regularly it became obvious that he was much better that the reserve Keeper.

McKinnon actually sent Peter, who was in reality afraid of the older student and didn't want to get him mad, up to get Remus. Who cares that he was emptying his stomach as long as he was ready for the game and not using the pitch for what he was currently doing in the bathroom. Not that he was planning to do that.

One quick trip to the Hospital Wing later for a Calming Draught that Remus drank like it was his lifeline; the Gryffindor Quidditch team was putting on their Quidditch robes. Remus looked calmer but he had a goofy grin on his face. McKinnon was a bit worried about the goofy grin but Remus assured him that is was an aftereffect of the potion and wouldn't interfere with the game. It might actually scare the Hufflepuff Chasers.

But before they knew it was time for them to go out to the pitch. They waited until the commentator to call out their names before they went out on the pith.

"For Gryffindor we have Lupin, Simmons, Hooper, Potter, Potter, Potter, aaaannnnd, McKinnon. For Hufflepuff we have Jones, Harper, Kim, Johnson, Diggory, Manson, aaaannnnd Kirby. Both teams will have to work extra hard since both team lineups are mostly consisting of beginners and the Gryffindor team is made up of mostly Second Years…"

The four boys didn't like that the commentator thought that because they were young they couldn't be good players. Adrian and James knew how to fly since they could walk and Sirius could since he was four.

"… And it's Potter with the Quaffle. He passes to Hopper and Hopper passes to Simmons who misses and its caught by Kim. Potter hits a Bludger at Kim and Kim drops the Quaffle. Potter catches it and shoots do the pitch and scores against Jones. 10 to 0 for Gryffindor and only a minute into the game! And sorry if all the Potters are confusing you; James is the Chaser, Sirius is a Beater and the third Potter Adrian is a Seeker. And speaking of Adrian, he and Diggory has seen the Snitch. Diggory is slightly closer but with his extra weight he carrying Potter is able to catch up. They are now neck to neck and Diggory reaches out but Potter knocks his hand and Potter has the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 160 to 0. Fastest game I ever seen at only 3 minutes and 28 seconds. I believe that is a Hogwarts record."

Adrian knew then that not many would doubt that he had talent on the pitch.

* * *

The triplets were sent down to the kitchens to get more food for the party that Gryffindor was having. They were in the Entrance Hall when Adrian heard a voice that sent chills down his spine. He looked around but he didn't see anything."Kill, must kill…" 

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Adrian.

"Hear what?" asked the other two in unison.

"Nothing, it must have been my imagination." But Adrian wasn't sure it was his imagination.

On the way back from the kitchens Adrian suddenly stopped near the girls' bathroom on the second floor. On the wall were the words… The Chamber of Secrets have been Opened. And under the words was a cat that the three boys recognized as Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

The three of them had never run so quickly to the godmother's office as they did at that moment.


	23. Chapter 20 Bertram Aubrey

I don't own Harry Potter

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter twenty

James' POV

I am so surprised that Filch didn't kill us. We ran into him as we were going to Aunt Minnie's office. It wasn't that far from where we found Filch's cat. Filch believed that the three of us had killed his cat. We may not like the ugly beast but we wouldn't kill someone's pet.

Dumbledore looked at the cat and said that she wasn't dead and that as soon as the mandrake seedlings our class replanted. That could take months though. Besides, what can we learn from what happened to a cat. It's not as though she can talk.

* * *

Adrian's POV

I could have sworn that I recognized the voice I heard that night. I just can't remember when I heard it… or one similar to it. It was distant but close at the same time. I know that doesn't make any sense. For some reason that voice reminds me of Mrs. Tonks class from when I was little. But I can't tell any one else that I heard a voice that my brothers couldn't hear. I could get sent to St. Mungo'sfor being loony. I'm twelve; I can't be insane, can I?

I wish I knew what's going on.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I have a bad feeling that what happened to Filch's cat isn't going to be a one-time thing. I also think that the three of us are going to be in the middle of everything. I like adventure but I also have a sense of self-preservation. It must be my Slytherin in me. I haven't forgotten that my old family was a bunch of nasty snakes.

I haven't talked to Reggie since the attack. He keeps skipping meals or comes when almost everyone is gone. I think he actually liked that bloody cat.

Even though Filch's cat was Petrified, I don't dwell on it all the time like Adie does. I'm still trying to find information on how to become an Animagus. The library doesn't have that much on the topic except that you have to register with the Ministry. I don't think that is an option when the reason we're becoming Animagi is a secret. We haven't even told Remus of our plans yet and he's the reason we're doing this.

* * *

Remus' POV

No one knows why the triplets returned with out any food. Not that many people were in the Common Room when they got back. They were gone for a very long time. Everyone knows that Filch's cat was Petrified but not how the Potters were involved. They won't say anything… especially Adrian. Did they see something and can't tell us? I thought I was there best friend but I guess I'm wrong. Best friends tell each other everything. They are the ones who taught me that.

* * *

Lily's POV

I'm really scared. Something attacked Filch's cat. I don't understand why someone would do that. Filch might not be that nice of a person but he didn't deserve to have his cat Petrified. I keep Caleb in the Common Room. He doesn't like being stuck in there but I don't want him to get hurt

I don't like that the Potter boys are involved. They are hiding something and I really don't like that. I don't even think they told Remus what happened and that is very unusual.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

I knew that something was going to happen that night. I couldn't do anything about it. That makes me feel completely helpless. I am the type of person who has to be in the middle of everything but uninvolved at the same time.

I hate that I can't do anything to help them. I've been so sick lately that I can't even Fire Call anyone. Mum has practically all but moved in with Ted and me. She knows that I don't like being coddled. I'm pregnant not an invalid. And I don't like being treated like one.

* * *

The rest of November passed without incident. Not that many people would have noticed that Filch's cat was Petrified if it weren't for that fact that He took to staking out the 'scene of the crime'.

Adrian avoided going anywhere near that area of the Second Floor if he could help it. The only time he was in that corridor was to get to Transfiguration twice a week. The private lessons were moved to another floor since he was uncomfortable being there.

James and Sirius weren't too bothered being on that floor… but then again they didn't hear the voice. They convinced Adrian that they shouldn't tell any one what he heard. Actually, it wasn't that hard to get him to stay quiet about all of it.

But life went on in the castle. Sirius stuck mostly to the library trying to find books on how to become Animagi. All of the books said the same thing. It was forbidden magic of those underage and even those of age had to be trained by a professional and that they had to register. They never told Remus what they were researching. No one wanted to get Remus' hopes up incase they couldn't find any books. He planned to discreetly look in the library at home during Christmas.

The boys were really looking forward to the holidays. Remus and Peter were both coming to the Potters' house. They didn't know Peter that well because the boy was so quiet. At times the triplets forgot that they had another dorm mate. They just felt guilty for not trying to get Peter out of his shell like they did with Remus.

But Christmas plans were put out of everyone's minds when there was another attack. Adrian, who was alone for once, heading up to the second floor, found Ravenclaw Bertram Aubrey… Petrified. Water was on the floor as if it was recently flooded. He tried to find the source and it led him to a girls' toilet.

He forgot why he had come to the second floor and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office on the seventh floor. He was running so fast he didn't notice that there was someone going the opposite direction as him.

It was a near miracle that Adrian made it to the seventh floor. He just burst into the office without knocking but he was startled when he saw Hagrid tossing around a dead rooster with a broken neck. He logged that in his mind to ask Remus what could be killing them. He hadn't seen any foxes or blood-sucking-bugbears around.

"Professor, there's been another attack."

When Adrian showed him where the attack happened he heard the voice again.

"So close…"

Adie froze and Dumbledore walked into him by accident. They were still a floor above where the attack took place do the headmaster was confused as to why they stopped until he saw the look of pure terror on the boy's face.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"I don't know."


	24. Interlude 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Interlude

Andromeda's POV

I haven't been feeling well lately. My back and sides hurt all the time. My healer was very worried when I told her about the pain. Add the fact that I'm not gaining weight anymore, well, that has everyone worried. I have to gain at least 2 kilos by the time I have my next appointment.

But right now, it's Christmas. Ted agreed to pick up the boys since I can't leave and Mum refuses to let me stay by myself. She doesn't even trust Ted to take care of me. I'm really looking forward to celebrating since the boys are having their friends staying over.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I am so excited that tomorrow is Christmas. Remus and Peter have never experienced a Potter Christmas before and I know that they were going to enjoy it as much as the rest of us, although there really isn't that much to celebrate this year.

* * *

James's POV

It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas.

* * *

Adrian's POV

Mum took us to Diagon Alley. Even though everyone needs to get their shopping done the stores were pretty much deserted. Tom, the bartender, looked so depressed when we didn't stop to chat. Apparently the Leaky Cauldron hasn't had many costumers in the last few months because of all the disappearances. We went into Quality Quidditch Supplies and there were only three other people there. QQS is always packed to full capacity. I miss the Diagon Alley that I went to when I was a kid.

* * *

It was still dark when three pairs of eyes popped open seemingly simultaneously. Moments later, the three boys had huge grins on their faces. Despite the fact that they were only half a year away from being teenagers, Christmas was a day that they could act like small children and not get chided (too much) for the way they behaved.

The boys climbed out of their beds and went into the guest room that Remus and Peter were sharing. James and Sirius jumped onto the beds. Adrian had more self-discipline than the other two. Remus woke with a start and a scream, but his roommate slept on after Sirius' initial jump.

"Adie, can you fill a bucket with some cold water?" asked James very politely as he smiled at the bedraggled Remus.

Adrian did as he was told. A moment later Peter was drenched with the water that Adrian fetched. It was then that Peter woke. He gave the other boys a dirty look, but soon gave up when he saw the small pile of gifts at the foot of his bed.

The two boys brought their presents into the triplets' room and began to open them. Everyone but Peter got a broomstick servicing kit and gloves for Quidditch. Peter on the other hand received a book on how the get over broomstick phobias, such as how to get over what happened the year before. Everyone still flinched at the memory. They all also received cakes and candies of all sorts, but they were charmed so that they couldn't eat them until after lunch. That caused a lot of grumbling from Remus, who especially loved his chocolate.

Dorea and Andromeda were in the kitchen before the boys were finished opening their presents. The smell of frying sausage and eggs wafted towards the boys. However, when they reached the dining room the boys noticed that Charlus was missing.

"Mum, where's dad?" asked Sirius.

"He was called to the Ministry. He'll be home for dinner." She refused to look at any of the boys. She wasn't happy that her husband was taken away from her on Christmas, though she understood that her husband had a duty to protect the wizarding community and the country in general.

It was nearly dinnertime when Charlus returned home. He had a grim look on his face. He turned to Remus and ordered him out of the room and into his office. The others knew what that meant. That happened at school more often than they liked.

It was a long while before he left the office. He calmly went to the guestroom. The Potter children followed after him before their parents could protest.

"Remus?" Adrian called out into the dark room.

"My mum was killed by Voldemort. Father is ill and can't take care of me anymore. After the term ends, I'm going into Ministry custody. I won't be going back to Hogwarts next year if I don't get placed in a home that will take in a werewolf."

* * *

Remus' POV

I haven't seen my mother all that much since I became a werewolf, but my father still loved her. That caused him to have an emotional breakdown. I really don't blame him. I loved her too and her death hurts more than I can describe. I will cry that she died.

I feel guilty though. I can't see how her death will affect me in the end. Father told me stories from when they were kids and after they got married. I love hearing those stories but they don't make her any more real than she already is.

Beta'd by Cimh .

A/N please check out my poll.


	25. Chapter 21 A Unhappy Valentine

I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N I got an anonymous review from someone called utaketoolong telling me to 'kill this story' and that it 'takes to long to update', also my updates are too short. Instead of complaining just write your own story. I do have a life outside of Fanfic including a full time job. Sometimes my brain is just fried of good ideas. This story is my baby since NO ELSE HAS THIS PLOT!!! I update as fast as I can for all of my stories.

This chapter takes place in February.

Chapter Twenty-one

Andromeda's POV

I am now eight months pregnant and as big as Malfoy Manor. Mum is teaching me breathing techniques that were taught to her by her mother-in-law and was used by many generations of Potter women. The best thing about these exercises is that I'm not in as much pain as I was.

I have decided on two names, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks and, despite my dislike of the name at first, Theodore Jupiter Tonks. I will call him T.J. for short. Ted would approve of it when I tell him my choices.

I should mention that I am being forced to stay in bed all day except to use the washroom and shower. I'm also forbidden to use magic above a Second Year level. Ted threatened to take away my wand because I tried to summon a book. They gave me a bell to ring so it's not my fault that everyone ignored me the first five times I rang that bell. Why should it matter that it was nearly two in the morning. I couldn't sleep and I need to do something to pass the time. As much as I love having a baby, counting how many times the baby kicks isn't my idea of fun. Though, for those who care, it was 1,326 times between one and two a.m.

* * *

Ted's POV

Today was my last day of training with Alastor Moody. Why didn't anyone warn me that ten weeks with Moody would be the equivalent of three years of Auror training? The only thing that Aurors know that I don't is the parchmentwork.

Professor Dumbledore assigned Charlus and I to patrol Oxford and a few of the surrounding in the area for anything odd. I'm not sure what he meant by odd. Ever since I learned that I am a wizard odd seemed to be the norm.

Dorea has been practicing her Patronus so that she can send me a message so that I will know when Andi goes into labor. Andi would kill me if I miss the birth of our child unless I had a really good excuse, nothing short of a Death Eater raid can keep me away.

Right now I'm more worried about who will take care of our baby if something happens to Andi's parents and us.

* * *

Andromeda sat up in the bed and muttered a quick lumos. She looked at the clock and sighed in annoyance when she saw the time. She had been lying awake for the last three hours. It didn't help that the baby decided that now would be a good time to have a mini temper tantrum. She did the one thing that made sense and she woke Ted.

"Ted, can we talk?" He nodded and went to fix some tea for the two of them. He had an idea what she wanted to talk about and knew that it would be a bad idea to go into this without chamomile tea.

"What do you want to talk about?" He handed her a mug and saw her smile when she recognized the scent. Chamomile always helped her relax.

"I know that you are part of the Order. I accept that even though I don't like it. I never wanted you to continually put your life in danger like dad does. I don't want to be afraid that one day Professor Dumbledore will come here and say you were killed. But I accept that I can't change your mind about this. I just need some security for the baby incase the worse happens to my parents and us."

"I know that. I was thinking that maybe we should ask someone in the Order to be a godparent. We both know that we don't have any friends that we could trust raising a child. Neither one of us has any close family.

"Professor McGonagall has the boys but I really don't know her as well as the rest of the family. I'm sure she would be a good parent but this baby is a Potter. Plus, I think she already has too many responsibilities. Diggle makes me a little uncomfortable. I don't think he's completely there. The McKinnon family or Bones family are both going to be huge targets to attacks and don't need another child in the way." Ted was ranting and he knew he was.

"Ted, I want Moody to be the baby's godfather. He's paranoid but usually right. He would keep the baby safe no matter what." Ted looked shocked at his wife's words before he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Adrian's POV

There hasn't been an attack since Aubrey. Most people think that the have stopped and I hope that they are right. Somehow, though, I don't think that is the case. Something strange is happening and I think, in some why, I am in the middle of it all. That is confusing though since only Muggle-borns are in danger of the Chamber's monster.

I haven't heard the voice but that doesn't really mean anything other than I'm not where whatever is attacking the students. Maybe it's staying in the chamber when its master isn't around. I just wish I knew what it was. I will find out what's going on and who's behind all these attacks against Muggle-borns. Hopefully I can do this before anyone else is attacked, especially Lily and Dorcas.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Reggie has started to run the other way when I try to approach him. I don't understand why he's doing this. I thought that we were friends. When I look at him I see so much sadness in his eyes. No eleven-year-old should have that much pain. I also see longing. I would recognize that anywhere since at one time I felt the same way.

I can't even imagine what could be keeping him away from me.

* * *

James' POV

McKinnon is driving the team insane. Ever since we won our match against Hufflepuff he's been acting like an overexcited puppy. Our next game is on the 24th against Ravenclaw. They lost against Slytherin but only because Slytherin caught the Snitch. The Ravenclaw Chasers are really good but their Seeker and Keeper have nothing compared to Adrian and Remus.

Sirius showed us plans to help Remus during the full moon. It's so crazy that it might actually work. He wants us to become Animagi. I looked at his research and all seems sound but we are only twelve and haven't even covered the basics of what Animagi are. We've seen Aunt Minnie transform loads but seeing and doing are two very different things. However, I know that this is the only way to help Remus.

* * *

Valentine's Day is a day that all males learn to dread at an early age. Those who are romantically impaired did their best to woo the girl they liked by sending them boxes of Honeydukes finest chocolates or flowers they found near the Forbidden Forest. Some even sent pink heart-shaped notes containing poems to those in different Houses.

James Charlus Potter, who knew at the tender age of twelve that he was in love with Lily Marie Evans, sent the girl a teddy bear he made himself out of Peter's old fuzzy green sweater and two beetles that were transfigured into buttons. Needless to say that it was a very ugly bear. Lily hated the teddy bear (only because James gave it to her) and sent it to her sister, Petunia, who burnt the poor teddy bear without opening the package it was in.

While the poor teddy bear was in flight, Ted Tonks was looking for Andi's communication mirror. She kept it near her bed at all times and now that he needed it, it was nowhere to be found. He knew that it had to be in the bedroom since the only other room Andi was allowed in was the bathroom. There was no reason for her to take the mirror in there.

The reason that Ted was looking for the mirror was because Andi was in labor a month early and the triplets had ever right to know as soon as possible. Owl post just wasn't fast enough since it took an owl two days to get to Hogwarts from Oxford.

Ted decided to look under the bed to see if she just happened to drop the mirror while falling asleep talking to the boys. He was thrilled to see that it was under the bed. He looked at the time and saw that the boys would be in class and would call them at 1330 while they were havening lunch.

Also while the unfortunate teddy bear was in flight, the Second Year Gryffindors were setting up for their Transfiguration class, as it was the second class they had for the day. McGonagall's lesson was about turning tea into warm apple cider. However, she forgot the corrected homework that she knew she had to hand back that day in her office.

"Do not even think about attempting to transfigure anything while I am gone. That includes the three of you." She looked at the corner where the three Potters were sitting. She knew that they could do it but it was against the rules to let the students to do that kind of magic unsupervised while they were under Fifth Year.

The eight students knew that it took approximately nine minutes, bar any pranks, for Professor McGonagall to retrieve something from her office. So, when twenty minutes passed they became worried.

"Hey Dorcas, maybe you should go check on her," said Sirius.

"Why me?" she huffed from the front of the room.

"You're the only one here who won't get into trouble for being out in the hall while we're supposed to having class," James replied for his brother. She stuck her tongue out at the three boys but did as she was asked.

The next thing that any one heard were screams coming from down the hall were McGonagall had her office. A moment later it was silent. The rest of the class ran out to the office and saw that McGonagall and Dorcas were both Petrified.

What no one but Adrian heard was a silky voice saying that they were hungry.

James and Sirius ran to Dumbledore's office and when they returned Madam Pomfrey and Professor Catalina Guerra were with him. The seven remaining students from McGonagall's class were questioned and sent back to their Common Room.

James went up to the dorm and called. He heard crying in the background and a huge smile on his sister's face but it quickly fell when she saw James' face. He told her what happened. She did smile a little before she said bye. She had twins, Nymphie and T.J.

A/N I know that Nymphadora was an only child but I gave Andi twins as an explanation as to why she isn't a Metamorphmagus in canon. Since in canon Andi was disowned they couldn't afford a proper Healer and she couldn't save T.J., who had his umbilical cord around his neck, putting Andi into a deep depression losing a child causes. But with Andi being a Potter she has the money for a Healer and T.J. was saved. I won't be putting this in the story but I thought it was time for a new twist.

And I'm sorry if I offend anyone with the teddy bear being treated so cruelly


	26. Chapter 22 Pipes

I don't Own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-two

Andromeda's POV

It's been two months since the twins were born. I can't believe how big they had gotten. Nymphadora keeps changing her hair to some very strange colors. Most of the time it's pink or purple. The purple makes her look a bit peaky. I can already tell that she will always be a bit unconventional. Hopefully, she will keep her hair a normal color when she's older.

T.J. doesn't have his sister's ability. He has red hair that would make a Weasley proud. I hope that he doesn't grow to resent that he isn't like his sister.

I have that feeling that something is going to happen at Hogwarts again. I don't know when it's going to happen except that Dumbledore isn't going to be there. That has me very frightened. He assured my parents, Ted, and I that he won't leave the school unless it was absolutely necessary. I can't help but think that his idea of necessary is extremely different from my own. He does tend to hide things from others that could save lives.

* * *

James' POV

For the past few months have been hard on everyone. Adie barely eats and only talks when spoken to by teachers. Sirius stopped coming up with new pranks. Lily, Remus, and Peter are also quieter. I've even seen some students glaring at the sun as if it was mocking us in Gryffindor Tower. I can't say that I'm much different.

Professor Dumbledore has hired a sub for Transfiguration, Professor Hartwell. She tries to keep the class upbeat but with out class one short and the head of House in the Hospital Wing, it isn't working very well.

* * *

Sirius' POV

I spoke to Regulus after Defense today. He was really pale and had dark circles under his eyes though he hasn't been sleeping. He said that he was fine. The weird thing is that he ran away from me when he saw Professor Catalina. It was as though he was afraid of her… or of her seeing him talking to me. I swear she was glaring at him. She's usually so nice. She doesn't care what House a person is from since she didn't even attend Hogwarts as a student.

* * *

Adrian's POV

I've heard the voice a few times during the last few weeks but nothing has come of it. No else has been attacked. But I'm still scared. No one knows that I still hear the voice. I don't think my brothers would understand. I don't really understand. That really irritates me.

* * *

Lily's POV

Professor Sprout told all her classes that she finally found some mandrakes so that she and Professor Slughorn can cure those who were Petrified. I miss Dorcas so much. She's like a sister. The only problem is that we have to wait another month before they are mature to harvest. I don't know if I can wait that long to know who attacked her and the others.

* * *

The Common Room was once again crowded. It's been like that ever since Professor McGonagall was Petrified. Despite it being so crowed it was eerily quiet. Adrian hated it. There was a curfew that made that students weren't allowed out of the Common Rooms after dinner. That was an hour go.

So he sat, bored, reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ He was taking Care of Magical Creatures the next term. He was in the 'B' section when he gasped. That caused his brothers, Remus, Peter, and Lily to look over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

Basilisk.

It was the only thing that made sense. It explained everything that has happened. It explained why Adrian could hear the voice when no one else could. Now the problem was how to tell the professors. The idea of a basilisk roaming the school was ludicrous… impossible. Some one would have noticed some odd was in the halls.

"It's been going through the pipes," Lily whispered. "Think about it. Some one would have seen it and not be Petrified if it were out in the open. More people would have been attacked." She paused. "However, if it's in the walls all it would need is for someone to call for it."

"There must be another Parselmouth in the school controlling it."

"James, what do you mean by 'another Parselmouth.' Have one at school is slim but two is ridiculous." Lily really was clueless.

"I'm a Parselmouth, Lily. I don't understand how because no one else in my family is one. I've known for years but I usually try to stay away from snakes since I can't control when I speak to them." Adrian explained for his brother.

"That and its really creepy listening to your brother hiss," said Sirius.

"I've been hearing the basilisk. I couldn't see it. That voice has been driving me insane. I didn't know what it was."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Remus. "We could have helped you through this."

"I was scared that you guys wouldn't believe me. I was hearing bodiless voices. That doesn't exactly scream out sane."

"What are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything, Lily! You, the Muggle-born, is going to stay here while us Purebloods are going to the staff room to tell them what we know. Professor Dumbledore will listen to us." James was fuming at what Lily was saying.

"You can't make me stay behind. I can protect this school just as well as you can."

"You are NOT going. It's too dangerous for even us to go the staff room after curfew. Remus is staying behind as well."

"Yes I am. There's no legitimate reason why I can't go." Remus glared at James.

Adrian sighed. He knew what James was doing and he agreed with him. "The fewer people that go the less conspicuous we will be. James, Sirius, and I are going, no one else. We have ways to get around the castle that will make us less noticeable." There was no reason to tell them about the map that their sister gave them last year until it was done. "It's the only way that this will work. If too many people go it will be noticeable."

"Then that means that someone other than a Potter should go. You are identical so someone will notice that your faces isn't here," Lily volleyed back

"I should go," said Peter. "No one really notices me."

"He has a point." Remus looked almost reluctant to agree. Other than a few instances, Peter was rarely noticed.

"We are running out of time since we don't when the basilisk will strike next. We will draw straws. Adrian will go since he can hear the snake." Lily made the compromise.

Adrian transfigured a piece of old parchment into a stick and broke it into uneven sticks. He shuffled the so that not even he knew which was which. They decided that four, including Adrian, would go tell the teachers what they knew. Remus and Peter got the short sticks and were going to be left behind. James protested letting Lily go with them since she was a Muggle born and was in the most danger.

Peter was looking relieved. He may not be noticed by the upper years but his friends knew that he was a coward in these situations. He knew that if faced with questions from the teachers he would freeze. Sometimes he couldn't figure out how he ended up in Gryffindor and he suspected others wondered the same thing.

Remus on the other hand was furious that he couldn't go. He was keen to have an adventure that didn't involve him nearly killing his best mates. He knew that he could talk the teachers into anything so that they wouldn't get into trouble for being in the corridors.

The map that the Potter boys were working on with Remus and Peter was only half done. Some of the floors had blind spots that they hadn't gotten to. They were on one now.

They didn't go far when they ran into Professor Catalina. She motioned them to follow her. Adrian didn't like the look she was giving them. He had no way to tell the others that he was uncomfortable with the professor.

It was when they realized that they weren't headed toward the staff room that the others began to feel uneasy.

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius. Catalina just ignored him. It was Lily who recognized the landmarks, being that she was the only girl in the group other than Catalina.

"Myrtle's bathroom." At first she was confused then a look of understanding washed over her face. Adrian was the next to understand what was happening. "That's where the Chamber of Secrets is, you're the one who's been opening it. You've been attacking all the Muggle-borns. NO, you won't get away with this. Professor Dumbledore will stop you."

Catalina just smiled wider. "Dumbledore isn't here. He's been called away by the school governors. He won't be back for a few days."

They reached Myrtle's bathroom and entered. Myrtle glared at the boys for daring to enter a girls' toilet but didn't say anything since they were with a professor. Catalina hissed at one of the sinks and forced the students down the pipes.

A/N I'm thinking about skipping third and fourth year. I don't really have any ideas for those years that could happen at the school. I can give vague journal entries such as Quidditch matches and baby updates but that's about it. Tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 23 History Lesson

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-three

Andromeda's POV

They are gone. I can't See my brothers or the Evans girl at all. The four of them suddenly disappeared with out warning. Even last year, when the boys were kidnapped, they still had futures. I could always See them. I don't understand what happened. I should have Seen something but now there's nothing to See.

I looked into Mum and Dad's futures but other than Seeing Mum crying it's vague. Their future is intertwined with the boys, so that might be the reason I can't See much of them either.

What am I going to tell them? Mum asked me to keep my 'Eye' on the boys while they are in school ever since they started school last fall. I should have been able to stop this. Mum is going to blame me if they are dead.

One thing I can See clearly is a grimy old sink. I know I've seen that sink in person before but I can't remember where. When I lived with the Blacks I know I never saw a bathroom that filthy. And I didn't go anywhere but school and Ted's house since I became a Potter.

I have to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus' POV

It's taking them too long. Lily and the triplets should have been back ages ago. I hope they aren't doing anything stupid like trying to find the Basilisk themselves. That does seem like something James and Sirius would do but Adrian is sensible and Lily never breaks the rules unless she had to. I can't help but think that I should go to the staff room and find Professor Dumbledore and tell him that the others have left the Common Room.

* * *

There is only thing more horrible than being pushed down a pipe that lead to an underground chamber which happened to be the lair of a giant man-eating snake and that is to be pushed down a _filthy _pipe that lead to an underground chamber which happened to be the lair of a giant man-eating snake, that is until you actually meet said man-eating snake. This was why Lily was discreetly carrying a small mirror in her hand and clutching James' hand with the other. His knuckles were turning white but James was too scared to notice.

The boys stood protectively around Lily. Catalina chuckled at their actions knowing that she could easily kill all four of them without breaking a sweat. But that was the last thing on her mind. She motioned for them to follow her.

"I don't suppose you have learned much about South America in History of Magic." The four students shook their heads. "I might as well teach you something useful. Not that it really matters.

"Nearly one thousand years Parselmagic was fairly common in Brazil. Using snakes in rituals was an everyday occurrence. Those gifted were highly revered. Many were treated like royalty.

"The princess of one of the more powerful family met and fell in love with a European wizard… a pureblood worthy of her line. They had a child together and brought her and the child back to Europe with him. But he was a harsh man towards the princess and she fled, leaving the child. She was never seen in Europe again and was rumored to have returned to Brazil.

"The Man and the child lived in a Muggle village. The child was treated cruelly and not like the royalty the child deserved to be treated as. The child was treated worse than a common dog and left the village at fifteen when the father died. The child never returned to the village.

"It was many years later when the child, now an adult, made three friends, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. The four friends created a school, Hogwarts. That person was Salazar Slytherin.

"All through history he has been treated as though he is a villain. It was the Muggles that made him the way he was. He didn't want Muggle trash in his school and now, like it was thirty years ago, he purge the school of those not worthy to know our ways. Muggle-borns are not meant to be our equals. The Parselmouth shall rule the world and he must be of European descent. The only one who fits that description is the line of Slytherin. He has the gift.

"The heir of Slytherin shall be our savior. He will restore the world to its former glory where the Pureblood were rulers and the Mudblood scum were our slaves. If that is to happen the line of Gryffindor must die and a willing sacrifice must bind his soul to the line of Slytherin."

They had entered a large chamber with the statue of Slytherin at the opposite end. In the middle of the room was Regulus Black; his hand was wrapped around a diary. He was getting paler by the minute and he was unconscious.

"Let him go! Sirius shouted. "He's just a kid."

"It's too late. I can't let him go. Soon his soul will be forever bound to the diary and the heir will be a willing leader." She turned to Regulus and gave him an adoring smile. It was disconcerting to see a teacher look at a boy that way.

"How can he be willing?" screamed Lily. "He doesn't even seem to be aware of what's happing to him." She was crying. Not because she knew Regulus but because he was giving up his soul to a monster and an eleven-year-old boy didn't deserve to lose his soul.

"He's willing because I told him to be willing. He knows exactly what I was asking of him. If I needed to persuade him…" Catalina trailed off.

"I have to kill the Potter boys now. Unfortunately, only the beast of Slytherin can have that honor. A simple Avada Kedavra is too impersonal. It didn't exist during Slytherin's time either. It's a shame really. It would be much quicker this way. But anyways," she turned her back to them and faced the statue of Slytherin, _"speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." _

If it weren't for the fact that a giant man-eating snake was coming out of the statue's mouth the students would have been thinking about how conceited Slytherin was. However, there was a giant man-eating snake coming and their thoughts were not on Slytherin's ego.

Catalina turned her back to the students. "My father would be proud. He was English. My mother didn't know his first name but she knew he was a Black. The family doesn't even know about me. That will change."

All the students had their eyes closed. They heard a thud as the basilisk hit the ground. They accepted that they were going to die… except for Adrian.

Adrian knew that if they had wands they would have a better chance of surviving. He knew the disarming spell but he had only used it once and that was with a wand. Catalina had the wands in her front robe pocket. He had to try to save them.

"Expelliarmus!"

Catalina turned toward the shout. She looked into the mirror that was in Lily's trembling hand. The basilisk was behind her and she was Petrified. Adrian fainted from the spell. He put too much power into it. The others heard Adrian fall and just knew that Catalina wasn't 'there' anymore. The wands fell near Lily's feet and she picked them up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lily. "We can't just stay here."

"Adrian and Regulus aren't in any condition to be moved. Adie probably has magical exhaustion but we don't know what will happen to Regulus if we take that diary away from him. We don't know what it is." James was worried about both of them even though he didn't really know the Black kid.

"We need to wait for Adrian to wake up. He can talk to the basilisk," suggested Sirius.

"It could be days before he wakes up." Lily was panicking. "There must be a way out of here. She sank to the floor. Her eyes were still closed. "We need help."

"We need to assess the situation," said James trying to calm the others.

"We are stuck in a dark chamber that's home to a snake that wants to eat us that we can't see incase we look in its eyes with one unconscious boy that we can't move because it might kill him and another unconscious boy that stupidly put himself in that condition in the first place by trying to expel our wands. How's that for assessing the situation?" She was nearly screaming and the two boys were afraid that she would attract the basilisk.

"Lily, you need to calm down. Panicking will only get you killed," yelled James.

"We know that this chamber is slightly bigger than the Great Hall and that we are more than half way across it," said Sirius. "Lily, you are the best at Charms, can you perform a summoning charm on the diary. The incantation is Accio; Mum uses it all the time."

"That's a Fourth Year spell. I can't do something that advanced."

"You have too. Just try. Adrian would." Sirius was pleading at this point. He needed Lily to perform that spell. He wasn't that with great Charms as his other classes.

Lily took a deep breath and shouted 'Accio'. They heard the diary coming towards them but it suddenly stopped with a thud. Then they heard tearing and a scream. The three of them sat there in shocked silence.

It was a few moments later when they heard a soft moan.

"Regulus! Don't move. Don't open your eyes." Sirius' voice was frantic.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. I'm wearing a blindfold. Mistress never told me where she takes me. Mistress told me to never ask questions or she would punish me. Where is my Mistress? I need her. Mistress is the only one who cares about me. Mistress loves me."

"Reggie, your mistress just tried to kill you. She tried to kill al of us. She was Pet…" Sirius felt someone jab an elbow into his side.

"Do you hear that?" asked Lily.

It was phoenix song. They were saved. Then they were covered in blood.

* * *

James' POV

Fawkes saved us. He blinded the basilisk so we could escape. He did it on his own. Dumbledore had no idea where his familiar as for over an hour. The basilisk fled after being blinded. There was a lot of blood so we are hoping that it bleed to death.

Fawkes took Adrian to safety first. He still hasn't woken up. He will be fine after he takes a few potions when he wakes up.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Regulus has been sleeping on our dorm. The only Gryffindors who knows other than James is Remus and Peter. Lily might know.

Peter isn't happy about having a Slytherin sleeping in our dorm. But he won't say anything. Remus said that he wouldn't help with his homework and studying for exams if he did. I have heard a few mutterings of 'evil git' and 'Slytherin scum'. I sent a few stinging hexes his way and he stopped.

* * *

Lily's POV

Mum and dad are thinking of pulling me out of school. Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Potter spoke to them but I don't think they changed my parents' minds. I love Hogwarts… it's my second home. That and 'Tunia would never let me forget that I could never be a fully trained witch because my parents said no.

* * *

Remus' POV

Professor McGonagall and the other basilisk victims were cured a few days ago. Professor Slughorn made the potion. He made sure that the entire school knew that he made it.

Yesterday Professor McGonagall called me to her office to talk. She said that the Potters' weren't allowed to have custody of me. But as my head of House she can take me in for the summer. I'm going to live with my professor.

* * *

Adrian's POV

It's been a week since going into the Chamber of Secrets. I just woke up today. And I can't wait until I can get out of here. I'm so bored.

The good thing is that I'm excused from doing the exams. They might kill me. The other four don't have to do theirs either, neither do any of the basilisk victims.

A/N Remember I am not doing Third or Fourth Years.


End file.
